marche à suivre
by Mikufic99
Summary: [traduction: Way to go de GeekIdiotCassy sur Archive of our own] Peter, Tony, Vision et les Avengers maintenant hors la loi finissent par être transportés dans un cinéma où ils sont amenés à regarder des scènes de Spider-man: Homecoming.
1. Chapitre 1: le Washington Monument

Univers : Avengers & Spider-man: Retrouvailles (MARVEL)

Titre origina l: chemin à parcourir

Auteur : GeekIdiotCassy

Traductrice : Mikufic99

Correctrice : Mademoiselle-Cookie (un gros merci à toi ! 3)

Je ne touche pas d'autres avantages.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le Washington Monument

Peter était très confus. Un moment, il était chez lui en train de se préparer pour l'école et l'instant suivant, il se retrouvait dans une sorte de cinéma. « Euh… ». Il regarda autour de lui et vit, à quelques mètres, Tony Stark qui se réveillait. « Monsieur Stark ? ». La tête du milliardaire se tourna vers Peter. Le soulagement passa dans ses yeux avant d'être remplacé par l'inquiétude.

« Hey gamin ! Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Tony à celui-ci qui leva un sourcil, se demandant s'il était sérieux. « D'accord, je comprends » reprit l'homme de fer. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demande quel pouvoir mystique a décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée film ? » soupira-t-il. Peter se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme, se sentant visiblement mal à l'aise. Ses sens d'araignée, qui s'étaient récemment pleinement développées, bourdonnées comme si quelque chose n'était pas normal.

De toute évidence, ils avaient raison.

« Tony ? » Les deux têtes se tournèrent pour voir Steven Rogers derrière eux. Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff et Sam Wilson se tenant derrière lui. Scott Lang était également présent, un peu plus en retrait, encore désorienté.

« Rogers » grinça Tony en réponse tandis que Vision apparaissait de nulle part, faisant ainsi sursauter Peter qui lâcha un « Doux Jésus ! ».

« Bonjour Captain » salua l'androïde en évitant le regard de Wanda. Rhodey se leva à son passage mais garda le silence, préférant regarder les Avengers maintenant hors-la-loi.

« Vision » répondit Rogers, en lui rendant son salut, tout en observant avec curiosité Peter. « Qui est cet enfant ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. Tony se plaça devant le jeune garçon.

« C'est Peter. Mon stagiaire » répondit-il simplement. Le jeune garçon lui en fut d'ailleurs reconnaissant car il avait ainsi protégé sa vie privé et son identité secrète.

« Eh bien, je vois que tout le monde… du moins la plupart, sont prêt. Je vais pouvoir commencer. Bonjour chers Avengers, hors-la-loi et les autres » dit une voix qui résonna dans toute la pièce, mais que personne ne put trouver. « Je suis… Et bien, mon nom importe peu. Tous ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que si je vous ai tous amené ici, c'est pour regarder des… séquences… sur les aventures d'une certaine petite araignée » continua la voix. Peter se figea pendant que Tony fixait le plafond. « C'est tout pour le moment. Prenez place et que le visionnage commence ! Gardez à l'esprit que les vidéos seront interrompues à chaque fois que vous déciderez de parler et qu'elles reprendront lorsque tout le monde sera prêt. Sur ce, à plus tard… »

« C'était étrange… » déclara Clint une fois que tout fut calme.

« Non, ça, c'est Stephen » plaisanta Tony. Peter renifla en réponse. Les hors-la-loi lui lancèrent un regard désapprobateur, ce qui fit hausser les épaules du milliardaire. « Quoi ? C'est vrai. Allez gamin, prenons place » dit l'homme d'affaire en guidant son protégé loin du groupe. L'adolescent s'assit près du milieu avec Tony d'un coté et Vision de l'autre. Rhodey décida de s'asseoir de l'autre coté de son ami (les suspensions en métal travaillaient pour le maintenir debout et lui permettre de parcourir de courte distance pour le moment). Les hors-la-loi s'installèrent quelques rangs derrière, en commençant

par Steve suivit de Sam, Natasha, Clint, Wanda et pour finir Scott.

L'écran passa alors du noir à une vue sur le Washington Monument. Peter laissa échapper un gémissement au souvenir tandis que le visage de Tony s'illuminait et qu'un lent sourire se posait sur son visage.

 **« Le Washington Monument culmine à une hauteur de 169 mètres et 29 centimètres ». La scène montra Peter qui se dirigeait vers le Washington Monument dans son costume de Spider-Man. Elle repassa ensuite à une vue de l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. « Notez comme le marbre et le granite sont taillés avec précision. » Le sac à dos de Ned commença alors à briller d'une lueur mauve avant que le tissu ne commence à fondre et que la cellule Chitauri n'explose.**

 **Les parois vitrées se trouvant au dernier étage se brisèrent sous l'onde de choc causée par l'explosion.**

« Wow ! Attendez, quoi ? » demanda Clint avec surprise pendant que Peter laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait essayé de prévenir Ned mais le destin était contre lui.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé ? » murmura Tony alors qu'il regardait l'écran, un sentiment d'inquiétude naissant au fond de lui.

 **« Non, non, non, non ! Karen, qu'est ce qui se passe là-haut ? » cria l'araignée alors qu'il arrivait au pied du monument. On vit également MJ qui regardait le monument avec inquiétude.**

« Cette voix… Je le savais ! » Romanov se leva et regarda fixement Peter « Tu n'es pas seulement le stagiaire de Stark. Tu es Spider-Man ». Steve et quelques autres hors-la-loi semblaient sur le point de protester mais Tony leur envoya un regard en guise d'avertissement pendant que la vidéo reprenait.

 **« La cellule Chitauri a explosé… et causé d'importants dommages structurels à l'ascenseur » répondit Karen tout en lui montrant un hologramme du sommet du monument où se trouvait l'élévateur ainsi que les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur.**

 **Scott commença à gigoter sur sa chaise, manifestement inquiet pour toutes ses personnes, n'ayant pas remarqué que les autres s'étaient raidis à la mention des Chitauri.**

« Comment tu as eu ça ? » demanda Rhodey et Peter lui fit un sourire hésitant.

« D'une des armes fabriquées par le Vautour » répondit-il et le visage du soldat se plissa d'inquiétude. Il avait entendu parler de lui mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de détail sur cet incident. Tous ce qu'il savait, c'est que Spider-Man l'avait attrapé avant qu'il ne vole une cargaison Stark Industrie.

« Le Vautour ? » demanda Sam et Peter haussa les épaules.

« Il sera probablement montré plus tard ». Sam hocha la tête, content de cette réponse et la vidéo reprit une fois de plus.

 **« Oh non ! » murmura Peter alors que MJ se levait et indiquait le monument.**

 **« Mes amis sont là haut ! » cria-t-elle et Peter la regarda, choqué.**

 **« Quoi ? Heu… N'ayez crainte madame, tout ira bien. Excusez moi ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Olala, c'est haut ! » dit Peter en se tournant légèrement vers MJ avant de courir vers le monument. Il tira une toile et commença a grimpé sur le coté du monument. La scène revint dans l'ascenseur où Ned jetait son sac au sol.**

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que le gamin a gravi l'intégralité du Washington Monument ?! » demanda Clint, pendant que Tony soupira, marmonnant sur la folie de l'araignée et de ses étranges pouvoirs.

 **« Oh non, regardez au-dessus » marmonna Monsieur Harrington alors que tous se tenaient là, pétrifiés et regardant autour d'eux.**

 **« Faut qu'on reste calme, OK ? » encouragea Liz mais elle fut interrompue par Abe.**

 **« On va tous mourir ». La scène revint sur MJ qui se protégeait les yeux du soleil avec sa main alors qu'elle regardait Spider-Man monter encore plus haut sur le monument.**

Tout le monde était fermement agrippé à son siège. Wanda essayait d'entrer dans l'esprit de Peter afin d'y voir la fin mais elle ne vit qu'un message d'avertissement. Elle en fut extrêmement surprise. Comment avait-il su ?

 **« Délai avant rupture catastrophique estimé à 10 minutes » annonça Karen alors que l'araignée essayait de monter plus vite.**

 **« On est cuit sur ce coup-là » dit l'un des enfants au reste de l'ascenseur. Tous étaient immobiles.**

 **« Bon, je sais que c'était effrayant mais nos systèmes de sécurité fonctionnent » essaya de rassurer la guide alors que Peter montait encore.**

 **« Les systèmes de sécurité sont totalement inopérant » déclara Karen pendant qu'il se rapprochait de l'ascenseur.**

 **« On ne risque absolument rien » continua la guide. Spider-Man était presque à mi-chemin.**

 **« Les occupant sont en danger de mort imminente » informa Karen et l'homme-araignée utilisa ses toiles pour se propulser plus loin sur le monument.**

« Attendez, je viens de réaliser mais le costume a une IA ? » demanda Scott, véritablement curieux.

« Elle s'appelle Karen » sourit Peter à la mention de sa plus fidèle amie. Tony lui lança un regard fier tandis qu Steve détournait rapidement les yeux, clairement mal à l'aise.

 **« Non ! J'y vais à fond là ! » souffla-t-il quand soudain la scène montra les câbles de l'ascenseur sur le point de céder pendant que les gardes ouvraient les portent vitrés du dernier étage, faisant tomber des éclats de verres partout.**

 **La trappe d'urgence sur le toit de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et la guide sortit la tête. La scène revint ensuite sur Peter qui était maintenant à mi-hauteur du monument.**

« Wow ! Tu es déjà à mi-chemin ? Dis donc gamin, tu vas vite ! » sourit Rhodey et le gamin en question se crispa.

« Presque pas assez vite… » murmura-t-il, seulement entendu par Vision. L'androïde plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent avec un sourire qui lui fut rendu encore plus

brillant.

 **« Allez » dit l'un des gardes alors qu'ils aidaient Cindy à sortir de l'ascenseur lorsque l'un des câbles céda. « Donne-moi la main »**

Tout le monde, à part Vision, se figea légèrement lorsque le câble cassa. « Il va tomber… » déclara Steve en réalisant ce qui allait arriver. « J'espère juste que tout le monde sera sorti quand ça arrivera… » murmura-t-il à Sam qui acquiesça. Quel genre de chose pourrait arriver à l'esprit du gamin si un tel drame se produisait...?

 **« Il reste 90 secondes avant la catastrophe ». Peter s'arrêta pendant que Karen parlait puis il leva la tête vers le sommet du monument.**

« Oh non… » murmura Wanda et tout le monde se tendit.

 **« Quoi !? Pourquoi ? » demanda l'araignée.**

 **« Un mouvement imprévu a provoquer une accélération de la détérioration ». Un hologramme de l'ascenseur fut montré pendant l'explication de Karen, révélant des personnes évacuant l'ascenseur.**

 **« Comment j'entre là-dedans ? » s'exclama Peter alors qu'il cherchait une solution.**

 **« Activation du drone de reconnaissance ». Peter baissa alors les yeux sur le logo de l'araignée présent sur sa poitrine qui commençait à se retirer de son socle. Un petit drone-araignée s'envola, regarda son propriétaire avant de partir à la recherche d'une entrée.**

« Hey ! Il me rappelle Aile Rouge ! » sourit Sam.

« Je me demandais, quelle fonction vous n'avez PAS encore ajouté au costume, Monsieur Stark ? » demanda Peter. Le susnommé fronça les sourcils en essayant de compter les fonctions qu'il connaissait de son costume.

« Euh… Un micro-onde ? » répondit-il.

À cette réponse, Rhodey soupira, Vision rit et Steve arbora un air impressionné. Alors Tony avait effectivement fait le costume de Spider-Man.

 **« Wow ! Je me baladais avec depuis le début ? C'est trop fort ! » s'extasia Peter alors que le drone volait autour du monument avant de localiser une fenêtre et de lui envoyer les instructions.**

 **« Localisation d'un point d'entrée optimal. Va jusqu'à l'un des hublots Sud-Ouest » conseilla Karen alors que les informations apparaissaient à l'intérieur du masque.**

 **« Compris ! Je fonce ! » Il sauta pour se retrouver sur une autre face du monument et grimpa de nouveau. La scène montra le point de vue des personnes en bas de l'édifice qui regardaient Peter qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un point noir. La scène changea encore et montra l'ascenseur. On pouvait y entendre plusieurs murmures et voir Abe regarder le trou sous la cage de fer tandis que quelques bouts de verre tombaient.**

« Ça va mal finir…» murmura Natasha à Clint qui hocha la tête. Peter cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en réalisant que sans son intervention, ses amis seraient morts.

 **« Je gère… Olala… Ah… » expira Peter quand il atteint la fenêtre. Se retournant, il baissa les yeux sur le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas.**

 **« Il y a un problème ? Tu es tout près d'un hublot. Pourquoi tu hésites ? » s'étonna Karen alors que la caméra tournait autour de la pointe du monument, montrant à quel point Spider-Man était haut.**

Tony lança un regard inquiet à Peter alors que l'adolescent semblait mal à l'aise à la vision de la scène.

 **« Ça roule, c'est juste que j'ai jamais était aussi haut » répondit-il en chassant quelques oiseaux de la fenêtre avec son pied.**

 **« J'ajouterai que tu n'as pas réinstallé ton parachute donc une chute de cette hauteur te serait à coup sûr fatale » l'informa Karen avant qu'il ne saute sur la fenêtre.**

« Peter… » commença Tony qui fut interrompu.

« Stark ! Vous avez laissé un enfant s'occuper de chose qu'il n'est clairement pas près à gérer ? » s'exclama Wanda et Steve soutenait son avis.

« En fait, je n'étais même pas censé être Spider-Man là-bas » répliqua Peter. « Mais je m'étais retrouvé coincé dans un entrepôt. Avant d'avoir pu m'en échapper et de revenir, mes amis étaient piégés dans l'ascenseur qui risquait de tomber à tout moment ! » Bien sûr, il omit quelques détails, mais ce n'était pas important. « En outre, il était de ma responsabilité de réinstaller le parachute après l'avoir utilisé. Ce n'est donc pas de la faute de Tony ». Tout le monde resta silencieux et après quelques instant, le milliardaire prit la parole.

« Tu m'as finalement appelé Tony » remarqua-t-il, ce qui fit rougir Peter et il toussa de gène pendant que la vidéo reprenait.

 **« Ah super… » L'araignée se retourna et commença à frapper la fenêtre. « Pourquoi elle ne casse pas ? »**

 **« C'est un verre blindé de 10 centimètres, prends plus d'élan » lui répondit Karen. Peter se retourne, lança une toile vers le haut du monument et commença à descendre sur le verre de la fenêtre. Dans un mouvement de balancier possible grâce à sa nouvelle position, il sauta en arrière et frappa la vitre avec ses pieds. Il recommença plusieurs fois et le verre commença à se fissurer. Au même moment, un hélicoptère s'approcha de Peter.**

« Oh, pas ces gars-là… » grimaça Sam alors que la scène continuait à jouer.

 **« Police de Washington. Veuillez vous identifier ! » cria l'un des policiers tandis que Spider-Man s'arrêta pour se tourner vers eux.**

 **« Mes amis sont à l'intérieur ! Y'a mes amis dedans ! Arrêtez ! » clama-t-il, espérant les convaincre de le laisser les sauver.**

 **« Je vous ordonne de redescendre ! Maintenant ! » continua le policier. Peter réalisa qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas continuer. La scène changea pour montrer les personnes dans l'ascenseur.**

« Pourquoi ne voient-ils pas qu'il veut seulement sauver ses amis ? » demanda Scott tandis que Steve fronçait les sourcils.

 **« C'est à qui maintenant ? » demanda Monsieur Harrington alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soulever un autre enfant.**

 **« À moi ! C'est mon tour ! » dit Flash en poussant Liz hors de son chemin et commença à prendre appui sur les mains de son professeur avec son pied.**

Peter fit une grimace quand Flash apparut. Tony leva un sourcil mais décida de le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

 **« Flash ! T'es sérieux !? Tu fais quoi là ? » Demanda Ned alors que Flash commençait à sortir.**

 **« T'occupe pas du trophée ! » cria Liz alors qu'il posait le trophée sur le toit de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il se releva, l'ascenseur commença à craquer sous lui, tremblant un peu et menaçant de tomber.**

Tout le monde se tendit et Peter se prépara à ce qui aller suivre en prenant une profonde inspiration.

 **« Ne bougez plus ! Descendez de là immédiatement ! Redescendez tout de suite ou nous ouvrons le feu ! » ordonna le policier alors que Spider-Man gravissait un peu plus le monument, arrivant tout en haut. « Montez ! Montez ! » dit l'officier à son partenaire pour que l'hélicoptère suive Peter.**

« Oh mon Dieu ! Il ne va pas le faire ? » Les yeux de Rhodey s'agrandir et Tony grogna, mettant son visage dans ses mains.

« Il va le faire… »

« Quoi ? » demande Steve et Natasha ferma les yeux alors que le concerné s'était retourné pour voir ce qu'ils disaient.

« Sauter » dit-elle. Peter lui lança un regard avant de se retournait, se rapprochant un peu plus de Tony.

 **« C'est dans mes cordes ! » se rassura l'araignée alors que la scène changeait une fois de plus pour s'axer sur Flash et l'ascenseur.**

 **« Prenez le trophée ! » dit-il en le tendant au garde alors qu'il sortait de l'élévateur, aidé par ses mêmes gardes qui lui tirèrent la main. La caméra revint sur Spider-Man, accroché avec ses mains à la pointe du monument, se préparant à faire quelque chose.**

« Mais oublie ce stupide trophée ! » grommela Sam, devenant clairement agacé par le comportement du gamin.

 **« Dernier avertissement ! » le menacèrent les policiers alors que Peter les regardait. L'araignée se remit face au sommet, en position accroupie et se tenant avec les mains.**

 **« Je vais mourir » dit-il en se jetant du monument. Se retournant dans les aires, il fit sortir les ailes-toiles sous ses bras et plana pendant quelques secondes. Il s'accrocha ensuite à l'hélicoptère avec une toiles et se projeta en direction de la fenêtre. À ce moment-là, l'ascenseur commença à grincer alors que Flash en sortait.**

Tous retenaient leur souffle d'anticipation, se demandant si cela fonctionnerait ou non, oubliant que cela s'était déjà produit et que son protagoniste était juste à côté d'eux.

 **« Brise-toi ! » cria celui-ci alors qu'il traversait la fenêtre et glissait sur le sol. L'ascenseur se cassa à ce moment-là et commença à tomber alors que Peter tirait une toile-ricochet sur un morceau de métal qui se fixa ensuite sur l'ascenseur. Tout le monde à l'intérieur cessa de crier lorsque l'élévateur s'arrêta.**

 **« J'ai réussi ! » L'adolescent eut l'air stupéfait de lui-même avant que les portes ne cèdent et il tomba à la suite de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur une poutre de métal et Spider-Man s'écrasa sur le sol, le poussant à chuter une nouvelle fois. Peter réfléchit rapidement avant de tirer une toile vers le haut qui s'accrocha et lui permit de stopper une nouvelle fois l'engin à la force de ses bras et de ses jambes. L'araignée se baissa sur ses amis et s'éclaircit la voix.**

 **« Salut, ça baigne ? C'est bon je m'occupe de vous » en essayant clairement de rendre sa voix méconnaissable alors qu'il commençait à remonter l'ascenseur.**

« Oh mon Dieu… Ça a marché ! » Le visage de Tony se mit à sourire. Peter sourit également pendant que Vision le frappa dans le dos.

« Sainte m*rde ! » murmura Clint, stupéfait alors que les hors-la-loi regardaient en silence.

 **« Oh ouais ! Ouais ! » s'exclama Ned, excité que son meilleur ami soit là pour tous les sauver. Il commença à sauter mais Peter l'arrêta rapidement.**

 **« Hé hé hé ! Le balaise, arrête de gigoter ! » lui ordonna-t-il, clairement fatigué par la montée du monument et la remontée de l'ascenseur encore plein de monde.**

« C'était lourd ?»

« Un peu, mais on sait que les araignées sont capables de soulever 10 fois leurs poids » répondit l'adolescent en frottant machinalement l'endroit où l'araignée l'avait mordu.

 **« Désolé, Monsieur. Pardon » s'excusa rapidement Ned pendant que Peter les remontait. Une ambulance et les pompiers semblaient être arrivés sur les lieux pour mettre en sécurité tous le monde et apporter les premiers soins en cas de besoin. En haut, les portes de l'ascenseur furent ouvertes mais la toile commença à faiblir sous leur poids.**

« Tu t'en es rendu compte… N'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Tony et son protégé hocha la tête «Bien, cool. »

 **« Terminus ! Tout le monde descend ! Vite, vite, vite, vite ! Ça faiblit ! » Les pieds de Peter commençaient à plier le haut de l'ascenseur alors que les autres descendaient.**

 **Liz hésita avant de commencer à descendre. Il y eu plusieurs personnes l'appellant « Liz » mais l'ascenseur se brisa sous les pieds de l'araignée et commença à tomber avec la jeune fille.**

Tout le monde sursauta de surprise alors que l'araignée reprenait une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il l'avait eu. Liz allait bien et était dans l'Oregon maintenant.

 **Elle tendit une main mais l'homme-araignée en fit de même trop tard pour** **l'attraper. Il tira une toile qui s'enroula autour de son poignet et il put la remonter jusqu'à attraper sa main dans la sienne. La toile qui tenait Peter était en train de céder.**

 **« Tout va bien. Tout va bien, OK ? » la rassura-t-il lorsqu'il la remonta.**

« Dieu merci, tu es rapide… » dit Tony en plaçant une main sur son cœur comme s'il était atteint d'une crise cardiaque imaginaire. Tous étaient secoués mais supportés la montée d'adrénaline.

 **« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Liz alors que Monsieur Harrington lui prenait les épaules lorsque Peter la ramena à sa hauteur.**

 **« Alors, euh… Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il lâchait la main de le jeune fille. Celle-ci hocha la tête pendant que le professeur vérifiait les autres étudiants.**

 **« C'est le moment ou jamais Peter. Embrasse-la » s'exprima doucement la voix de Karen.**

« Euh… » Spider-Man eut une toux embarrassée alors que Tony et Rhodey faisait des bruits de baisers.

« La petite araignée a le béguin » sourit Natasha et il cacha son visage d'embarras.

 **Peter** **hésita et, à ce moment, la toile céda, le faisant tomber dans la cage d'ascenseur.**

« Dur » s'amusa Clint et l'espionne lui frappa l'épaule.

« Ow ! C'était pour quoi ça ? »

 **« Merci beaucoup » cria Monsieur Harrington pendant que le jeune garçon disparaissait dans l'obscurité.**

 **Flash se pencha vers le bord et hurla « T'es vraiment pote avec Peter Parker ? »**

La scène devint noire et Tony leva un sourcil en se tournant vers celui-ci pour avoir des explications sur la dernière phrase de la vidéo.

« Heu… Ned pourrait avoir dit à tout le monde que je connaissais Spider-Man ? »

Peter eu un petit sourire hésitant et Tony soupira « Les geeks ».

« Dixit Monsieur-Je-Suis-Iron-man » se moqua Rhodey avec un sourire. Le susnommé le regarda comme s'il venait de commettre un crime grave.

« Les privilèges de meilleur oncle te sont enlevé. Vision, tu es maintenant l'oncle numéro 1 du gamin » déclara Tony pendant qetue Peter soupira à leurs pitreries. Rhodey en fit de même alors qu'un regard exaspéré apparaissait sur son visage.

« Alors, on en parle pas du fait qu'un gamin de 12 ans vient de sauver un tas de vies et qu'il semble avoir une super force ? Oh, et qu'il se met en même temps en danger ? » lança Steve, qui reçu un regard mauvais du milliardaire.

« Il a 15 ans et était Spider-Man avant même que je ne le rencontre. J'ai juste rendu moins dangereux pour lui de le faire en lui donnant un vrai costume à la place du pyjama qu'il avait créé. En outre, le gamin est un génie. Il a créé seul la plupart de ses gadgets et ses toiles » indiqua Tony.

« La vrai question est… Comment a-t-il gagné ses pouvoirs ? » demanda Wanda en jetant un regard interrogateur à l'adolescent.

« Euh… Il y a environ 8 mois, j'étais en stage chez Oscorp et je me suis fait mordre par une araignée radioactive. » Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenir. « Le lendemain j'étais plus fort, plus rapide, j'avais une meilleure vue, je pouvais grimper au mur, et j'avais soudainement des abdos. Euh… Mon métabolisme est aussi plus performant maintenant et je crois que j'ai un meilleur facteur de guérison maintenant. Oh, et mes sens sont comme très exagérés » finit-il et tous semblaient passablement choqués.

« Radioactive ? » demanda Steve et Peter hocha la tête.

« J'imagine qu'il y avait des expériences sur les araignées et que l'une d'entre elles s'est échappée, qu'elle m'a mordu et que maintenant elle est morte. » répondit-il en frottant l'endroit de la morsure. Sam regarda l'enfant avec inquiétude. Vivre à New York avec des sens exacerbés ne semblait pas très confortable ou facile à gérer. À en juger par l'expression de Tony, il avait pensé la même chose.

«Alors… Que vais-je vous montrer ? » les interrompit la voix.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus? Des avis, des critiques? N'hésitez pas;)


	2. Chapter 2: Allez, Spider-man!

Rien n'est de moi, les personnages appartiennent studio et l'histoire appartient à GeekIdiotCassy. Je ne suis que la traductrice de son travail.  
Pour lire l'oeuvre original en anglais: http ( : ) / / archiveofourown / 13843422 / chapters / 31838562

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Geeky Idiot Stormi** (Auteur de cette fic): Contente que çà te plaise! Pas la peine de me remercier, je le fais avec plaisir! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce deuxième chapitre ;)

Merci à **BlackRoseAki** , **LineAIki** , **MlleBarnes** , **Sicopata Inactiva** et **LeaBenard61100** d'avoir ajouté cette fiction a leur liste d'alerte et dans leurs favoris! 3

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira également ;)

Sur ceux que vous voulez une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Oh! J'ai la scène parfaite! »_ Dit la voix, excitant la voix. _"Que diriez-vous de voir… Allez Spider-Man?"_ La question était plus dirigée vers Peter qui c'était gelé sur place, alors que tout le monde était intrigué.

"Allez Spider-Man?" Demanda Clint et le visage de Peter se vida de ses couleur.

"Collant?" Demanda Tony et Peter s'éclaircit la gorge.

«Ce n'est rien Monsi… Tony! Vraiment, ça va. » Peter lui adressa un sourire hésitant et Wanda plissa les yeux de suspicion.

«Tu ne me dis pas tout» répondit Tony, mais il laissa tomber. Il le saurait probablement en regardant cette scène. Et si Peter ne voulait pas le lui dire, Tony se douter qu'il ne serait certainement pas content de ce qui aller se jouer.

Et il avait raison.

L'écran noir s'est allumé pour révéler un bâtiment sombre.

 **On pu voir** **Peter entré dans une pièce en se balançant au bout de l'une de ses toiles. "Hé!" Cria-t-il en voyant un homme, Adrian Toomes, debout à une table. Toomes posa un tournevis et se retourna alors que Peter hurlait: «Surpris? »**

"Gamin..." essaya Steve, mais il fut ignoré par Peter qui se penchait vers Tony. Celui-ci lui l'attrapa ce qui permit à l'adolescent de se rapprocher.

 **« Ah, c'est toi Pete ? J't'ai pas entendu entrer. »Dit Toomes en finissant et se retournant pour faire face à l'adolescent.**

«Comment sait-il qui vous êtes?» Demanda Natasha, et Tony, qui en avait entendu parler mais qui n'avait pas reçu tous les détails, lui répondit.

"Collant a emmené sa fille au bal de son lycée."Répondit Tony et Clint lança un rapide "Oooohhhh" avec quelques snickers, qu'il partageait avec Natasha, dans la bouche.

 **"C'est fini. Je vous tien. » Continua à crier Peter en marchant vers Toomes.**

 **«Tu sais, faux que je t'avoue une chose… J'admire vraiment ton cran, vraiment. Je comprends pourquoi Liz t'apprécie. Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu débarqué chez nous je me suis posé des questions… Vraiment. Mais là je comprends. » Toomes mit sa veste d'aviateur et sourit à Peter.**

Tony se tendit, plaçant une main protectrice sur le bras de Peter. Rhodey remarqua et regarda Vision, en disant «Tu m'en dois 20». L'androïde soupira, impuissant.

 **« Comment vous pouvez lui faire ça? »**

 **«Lui faire quoi ? Je ne lui fait rien, au contraire, tout ce que je fait, c'est pour elle.» Peter murmura un « Hum, ouai » alors qu'il bloquait une main de Toomes sur la table avec l'une de ses toiles. «Peter… tu es jeune. Tu ne comprends pas comment fonctionne le monde. "**

 **"Ouai, mais je comprends que vendre des armes à des criminels, c'est mal", répliqua Peter rapidement et Toomes laissa échapper un soupir.**

Sur ces quelques mots, Tony se tendit d'avantage. Peter posa une de ses mains sur celle de Tony et fit un petit sourire à l'homme. Tony se détendit lentement, réalisant à quel point il était chanceux.

 **« Comment tu croix que ton pote Stark c'est payé sa jolie tour d'ivoire? Ou tous ses petits jouets? Tu ne vois pas que ces gens là-haut… les maîtres du mondes, les riches et les puissants, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Les gens comme nous… comme toi et moi… ils en ont rien à faire. On construis leurs routes, on vamourir à toutes leurs guerres, on les engraisse… et eux ils nous méprisent. On doit ramasser après eux. Il faut se nourrir de ce qu'ils foutent à la poubelle. C'est la vérité. Je suis sûr que tu me comprends. »**

«Il planifie quelque chose. Il y a quelque chose qui se passe… Il gagne du temps. » Réalisa Natasha et Wanda remarqua que Peter se tendait subtilement, les yeux regardant sans confiance vers le plafond du cinéma. Ses yeux se sont élargis dans la compréhension et sa gorge s'est asséchée.

 **"Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça?" Demanda Peter, changeant de position.**

 **«Parce que je veux que tu comprennes. Et que… J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour le faire décoller.» Répondit simplement Toomes en sortant un couteau de sa poche, ses ailes mécanique traversant le mur avec un ronronnement. Elles endommagèrent la plupart des piliers autour de Peter alors qu'il sautait pour les éviter. Toomes coupa la toile emprisonnant sa main alors que les ailes continuaient à voler frénétiquement. Peter esquivait chaque coup jusqu'à ce qu'il se suspende au plafond et que les ailes se brisent contre un mur, se détruisant. "Désoler, Peter." Cria Toomes alors qu'une deuxième paire d'ailes sortait.**

"Gamin ! Tu dois sortir de là, et vite! »Hurla Sam, comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Tony était resté silencieux et horrifié alors qu'il regardait ce film alors que son gamin était en danger. Steve ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, ce bâtiment pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment.

 **"De quoi vous parlez ? Votre engin m'a même pas touché. »Répondit Peter en esquivant la deuxième paire d'ailes, la machine tournoyant en rond autour d'eux.**

"Ce n'est pas toi qu'il visait gamin ..." marmonna clint, son genou rebondissant anxieusement.

 **"C'est sûr, mais d'un autre côté… Faut dire que c'est autre chose que je vise.» Les ailes ont ensuite terminé d'endommager les piliers, faisant tomber le plafond sur Peter, l'écrasant.**

"Non!" Cria tout le monde, sauf Peter, l'adolescent broncha au bord d'une crise de panique.

 **"Chef, chef, ils allument les réacteurs." Fit une voix sortant d'un talkie-walkie alors que Toomes le ramassait après avoir regardé le béton écraser l'araignée.**

 **"Cà marche. » Répondit Toomes alors que la personne insistait « Il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! ». « Ouai, ouai ! » cria Toomes en le posant et en regardant son travail, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il sortit à l'extérieur, suivit par un nuage de poussière et il s'arrêta en observant la tour des Avengers. Une troisième paire d'ailes descendit alors et il s'en équipa.**

 **La scène changa pour montrer Happy s'éloignant d'un avion à réaction, un sourire sur son visage alors regardait la trappe se refermer, cachant les boîtes. Il se retourna et continua à marcher joyeusement.**

"Stark… Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Steve. Tony, qui tenait Peter de plus en plus fort faisant blanchir les jointures de ses articulations, ne l'écouta qu'à peine.

«J'ai vendu la tour des Avengers.» Répondit-il finalement en ignorant les protestations des hors la loi. «J'ai tout transféré dans un complexe du nord-ouest», a-t-il ajouté après que tout le monde se soit calmé. La vidéo a alors recommencé à jouer.

 **La scène montra ensuite le bâtiment abandonné détruit et où la plus grande partie était tombée sur Peter. Les débris tombaient toujours et la poussière était encore sous forme de nuage, laissant apparaître Peter. La plus grande partie de son corps était sous les décombres de béton alors qu'il d'enlever son masque. Une fois fait, il pris une grande bouffée d'air. "Ok, prêt?" Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il luttait pour respirer normalement. Il essaya de soulever la dalle qui était sur lui, mais ne réussi pas. Il laissa échapper quelques sanglots étouffés en criant.**

Rhodey pouvait à peine concevoir que cela était arrivé au gamin assis à quelques sièges de lui. Comment le gamin pouvait-il même ne pas avoir peur après cela, et continuer à être Spider-Man? Sam passait en revue toutes les nombreuses façons dont cet enfant aurait être mentalement blassé par cette expérience. Pour un si jeune âge, Steve était horrifié, ce gosse avait vécu quelque chose comme ça et pouvait continuait à sourire chaque jour? Wanda essayait de ne pas se voir à l'écran au travers de Peter, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ses enfants à la place de Peter, et cela l'horrifier. Natasha était inquiète mais le cacha derrière son visage neutre.

 **"Hey oh ! Y'a quelqu'un ?! S'il vous plait ! Hey ! Aidez-moi ! Je suis là-dessous ! Je suis là dessous, je suis coincé ! Je suis coincé, je peux pas bouger ! Je peux… »**

 **Il s'interrompit alors pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux atterrissant sur son masque qui se trouvait dans l'eau, recouvrant la moitié du reflet de son visage. L'image retourna sur le visage de Peter alors que la voix de Tony résonnait dans sa tête.**

L'emprise de Tony sur Peter se resserra, «J'aurais dû être là… Si j'avais été là…» commença Tony mais Peter l'arrêta, le forçant à se calmer.

«Ce n'est pas de votre faute si je suis allé, c'est la mienne. »

 _ **"Si vraiment tu n'es rien sans ce costume, c'est que tu ne le mérite pas."**_

Steve se figea en entendant cette phrase. Elle reflété ce qu'il avait dit à Tony quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, _"vous jouez au dur sous votre armure. Si on vous l'enlève vous êtes quoi ?_

 **On revit le visage de Peter qui cette fois affiché une forte détermination alors qu'il se préparait à soulever la dalle une fois de plus.**

«Putain de merde, il va essayer de soulever le béton…» marmonna Clint alors que Scoot ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir surpris après avoir été silencieux tout au long de la séquence.

 **« Allez courage, Peter. Courage, Spider-Man. Plus fort, Spider-Man. Allez, Spider-Man plus fort. Allez, Spider-Man! »Cria Peter alors qu'il commençait à soulever lentement la dalle, les décombres tombant lentement alors qu'il prenait progressivement position. Une fois prêt, il leva rapidement les mains et sauta dans une position accroupie, tenant toujours et soulevant la dalle de béton. Peter avait un air déterminé sur le visage en soulevant la dalle. On pu voir qu'un boîtier en métal d'aspect lourd se trouvait au-dessus de la dalle de béton, en pu ensuite la voir rouler sur le côté. Peter s'accroupit alors que la poussière redescendait une fois de plus, sa tête se dirigeant vers un panneau publicitaire illuminé, révélant Toomes, ou le Vautour, assis dessus.**

«Oh mon dieu… Il l'a effectivement fait…» Rigola Scott en se frottant les mains. Clint avait la même expression alors que Wanda souriait légèrement. Natasha eut un léger sourire vers Sam qui gloussait aussi.

"Il pourrait être plus fort que toi Steve." Dit Sam en donnant un coup de coude à l'homme et Steve ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de l'enfant.

Rhodey applaudissait le gamin tandis que Vision donnait un tape dans le dos de l'adolescent pour le félicité de sa force à tenir et à soulever la dalle. Tony attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille: «Je suis tellement fier.» Peter fut choqué par le silence.

«Attends… J'aimerai demander quelque chose…» Natasha leva les yeux, signalant qu'elle parlait à la voix. «Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? Il a regardé l'homme sur le panneau d'affichage, mais la scène s'est terminée là. »

 _"Eh bien… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous le montrerai pas?"_ La voix offrit un léger ton de joie dans la voix.

"Oh mon dieu ..." marmonna Peter, baissant les yeux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur l'histoire ou sur la traduction ;)

Je recherche actuellement un(e) béta pour relire mes traductions avant qu'elle ne soit publier, si vous êtes intéressé contacter moi en MP


	3. Chapitre 3: combat avec le Vautour

Rien n'est de moi, les personnages appartiennent au Marvel studio et l'histoire appartient à GeekIdiotCassy.

Je ne suis que la traductrice de son travail.

Pour lire l'oeuvre original en anglais c'est ici (enlevez les espace et les parentèses): http ( : ) / / archiveofourown / 13843422 / chapters / 31838562

merci à Chat-malowe, Raiza928, Iclissson et loldernt d'avoir ajouter cette fic à leur favoris :)

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Ce que je vais vous montrer ensuite sera le combat final opposant notre araignée et le vautour, alias Adrian Toomes",_ annonça la voix. _"Oh, et ça pourrait devenir un peu sanglant vers la fin."_

"Attendez quoi?!" Demanda Tony alors que Peter se recroquevillait sur lui même, pas tout à fait prêt à revivre ça.

«Le combat final? Déjà? Demanda Clint et Scott haussa les épaules.

 **Nous voyons mieux le Vautour alors qu'il est assis sur le panneau d'affichage, l'avion Stark Industrie décolle de la tour Avengers. La scène montre ensuite un homme assis devant un tas d'ordinateurs, «Okay pour interception. Feu vert. Feu vert. »**

"Oh, ça ?" dit Tony et Peter hocha la tête. Les sourcils de Rhodey se soulevèrent en question, mais ils décidèrent de rester silencieux.

 **"Oh, ouais." Dans le masque du Vautour, Toomes regarde autour de lui avant que la camera ne le montre en train de préparer son costume. Il se lève et ses ailes se déploient en montrant leur envergure. Peter court en avant, masque sur le visage, et utilise sa toile pour se tirer sur le panneau d'affichage. Il s'y accroche et grimpe au sommet d'où il saute pour tirer une toile sur le Vautour, lui permettant de s'y cramponner.**

"Tu sais, tu fais beaucoup de choses dangereuses." Dit Clint à Peter, qui lui sourit, en réponse, avec désinvolture.

 **"Activation des panneaux auto mimétique » Dit alors un homme dans l'avion alors qu'il fait son apparition à l'écran, lisant des écrans. Une caméra sort du bas de l'avion et celui-ci semble s'illuminer, se faisant passer pour l'horizon. Le Vautour est à nouveau vu, son propre HUD se verrouillant sur l'avion.**

«Wow… C'est plutôt bien pour quelque chose de fait maison. Mais toujours pas aussi bon que celui de War Machine ou d'Iron Man. »Dit Rhodey et Tony acquiesça.

"Eh bien, ils n'avaient pas de technologie Stark."

 **«J'ai l'avion en vu, mais je sens une légère résistance.» Il se retourne pour regarder derrière lui alors que son acolyte parle.**

 **"C'est sûrement la traîner des nouvelles turbines." En se tournant, le Vautour fait se déplacer Peter, le cachant à sa vue deux fois de suite. Ensuite, il regarde vers l'avant en s'approchant de l'appareil. Peter poussa un cri alors qu'il continuait de se balancer dans le dos de l'oiseau, observant qu'il montait de plus en plus haut, passant au-dessus du niveau des nuages. «Restez dans l'angle mort des cameras du système auto mimétique». Conseilla le coéquipier du vautour alors qu'il s'approchait de l'avion.**

«S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas la leçon» dit Peteren se retournant, sentant les intentions de Steve. "Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre, je l'ai déjà mémorisé pendant ma colle." Steve se figea et haussa les sourcils. Un petit sourire narquois se posa sur les lèvres de Peter alors qu'il réalisait que personne ne connaissait les messages d'intérêt public tourné par le capitaine.

«Ne dit rien de plus», prévint Steve et Peter haussa les épaules.

"Ca sera probablement montré plus tard…"

 **"Oh la vache. Oh l vache, s'exclama Peter alors que le Vautour s'accrochait en dessous de l'avion, Peter se heurtant sur le ventre en acier et perdant sa prise sur sa toile. Il réussi néanmoins à se cramponner à la partie inférieure de l'avion.**

La tension augmenta dans les groupes.

 **«Envoyez l'extracteur de haute altitude, patron» Dit l'homme au ordinateur dans le talkie-walkie, un sourire sur le visage.**

 **«Y a intérêt à ce que ça marche.» Lui répondit Toomes alors que ses ailes se repliaient pour le recouvrir.**

 **"Je vous garantie qu'avec l'une de ces pièces, nous serons tranquille à vie, patron."**

 **"Extra." Jugea le Vautour tout en plaçant des cubes violets sur une place dans l'avion, ce qui forma un carré violet. Il commença à traverser le carré pour en ressortir à l'intérieur de l'avion. Peter essaya de tirer une toile en direction des ailes du Vautour, mais la résistance au vent l'a rejeta en arrière. C'est alors que l'adolescent commença à perdre son emprise sur l'avion. Quelques grognements s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'il glisser vers l'arrière et qu'il frappait l'engin. La scène revint sur Toomes qui marchait maintenant dans l'avion.**

Tony avait l'air choqué, quelqu'un avait réussi a détourné son avion. SON avion. "Oh, je vait de ce pas mettre à niveau chaque avions et jets ou tout autres véhicules volants que moi-même ou les Avengers possédons pour que cela ne se reproduira plus" dit-il et Peter toussa anormalement.

 **«30 seconde pour atteindre de cockpit et neutraliser la sécurité.» Informa Mason alors que Toomes utilisait un appareil pour retirer la porte de ses gonds et entrer dans le cockpit. A l'extérieur, le camouflage de l'avion commença à refléter Peter montant sur son ventre en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient les ailes du Vautour. Toomes relia un fils au tableau de bord et appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone.**

 **"Clonage du signal du transpondeur" dit Toomes alors que Mason disait: "Lancement du drone de divertion". Dehors, un drone sortit des ailes du Vautour, surprenant Peter.**

 **"J'entre les nouvelles coordonnées." Annonça Toomes en touchant des boutons de l'appareil, changeant les coordonnées. L'avion s'est alors éloigné de son cap pendant que le drone continuait à suivre le chemin initial. Le point de vue changa pour montrer l'avion cartographié sur un écran alors qu'il volait vers sa destination supposée.**

«Ils ont réussi si facilement?» Demanda Natasha et Peter hocha la tête.

 **"Il est sur la bonne trajectoire là ?" Demanda Happy en se levant de sa position penchée.**

 **«Oui, le plan de vole est respecter.» Lui répondit un homme avec qui il était alors qu'il se levait lui aussi.  
"C'est cool, merci." Happy frappa dans ses mains alors que l'homme ramassait l'ordinateur portable et partait. «Cà roule.» **

**La camera recula montrant qu'Happy se tenait dans une pièce vide, regardant autour de lui. Le vautour fut de nouveau vu sur l'écran, dans l'avion, alors qu'il enlevait son masque. Il le posa et observa les caisses dans l'engin.**

 **"C'est le gros lot !", dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'une d'elle pour l'ouvrir, révélant plusieurs réacteurs arc à l'intérieur. Il en ouvrit une autre et en sortit un fusil alien, l'observant avant de le replier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une autre caisse et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un masque d'Iron Man qu'il jeta derrière lui.**

 **À l'extérieur, Peter donnait des coups de pied dans les ailes, essayant de les détcher, il réussi après quelques coups de pied créant un appel aspirant des papiers se trouvant à l'intérieur. Des sirènes se sont déclenchées alors que Toomes se dirigeait vers le cockpit, où il a vu Peter frapper encore ses ailes. Laissant échapper un petit cri de frustration, il sortit en courant et reprit sa combinaison, surprenant Peter. Celui-ci grimpa ensuite sur le côté de l'avion afin d'y atteindre la porte latérale en disant: «Oh, une fête de lycée comme les autres… Je me balade à l'extérieur d'un avion invisible…» Il fut frappé par une bourrasque de vent le plaquant sur le côté de l'avion. "Pour chopper le père de ma copine."**

 **On entendit un ronronnement alors que le Vautour s'approchait de Peter, qui lui tira une toile, tandis qu'une aile arracher un morceau du côté de l'avion, là où se trouver la tête de Peter quelques instant avant. Pendant qu'il continuait à voler, Peter était entraîné par sa toile qui s'était accroché sur l'une des ailes. Avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés trop loin, Peter a tiré une toile vers l'avion, bloquant et arrêtant le Vautour avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. La toiles relié à l'avion c'est alors arrachée et, surpris, Peter a lâché la toile attachée au Vautour. Heureusement, avant que Peter ne puisse tomber dans l'un des moteurs de l'avion, il réussi a se rattraper et a arrêter, contrairement au Vautour qui y coincé l'une de ses ailes et détruit, par la même occasion, le moteur.**

"Petite amie?" Sourit Tony, en essayant de soulager une partie de la tension.

"Pas vraiment…. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est l'emmener de chez elle au lycée… mais j'aimerai bien. » Soupira Peter et Tony lui tapota le dos, un sourire sur son visage.

«Oohhh, drame…» Sourit CLint et Peter eut un petit rire penaud.

"... Le gars à l'écran, avec qui je me bat actuellement, est son père." Explique Peter.

"Oh merde." Siffla Clint et il se fit frapper à l'arrière de la tête par Natasha.

 **"Oh! J'y croix pas ! Ca a marché. » Peter leva les yeux, entouré de toiles. Mais sa petite victoire fut de courte durée, le moteur se détacha de l'aile de l'avion et commença a tomber mais fut rattraper par les toiles de Peter, le reliant encore a l'appareil. Peter pu alors remonter sur l'aile de l'avion avant que le moteur ne tombe. On pu voir a nouveau le vautour alors qu'il volait en direction de l'avion.**

 **Peter était maintenant sur le dessus de l'avion alors que le Vautour passait et essayait de blesser Peter avec ses ailes, mais ne parvenant qu'à toucher l'avion. En esquivant, Peter se retrouva en train de glisser vers un moteur, mais il réussi néanmoins à s'arrêter et à légèrement se relever. Le Vautour atterrit alors dans l'avion, se servant de ses ailes pour rester debout sans s'envoler. Avec celles-ci, il pu s'approcher de Peter projetant des débris de l'avion sur le plus jeune, le faisant glisser un peu plus loin.**

 **Le Vautour continua alors à avencer sur l'avion, faisant glisser toujours plus loin Peter, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève ses ailes et glisse également en arrière. Il stoppa sa course grace à ses ailes, faisant dans un même temps lâcher Peter qui s'envole. Il heurta le côté d'un moteur, mais avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, il pu tiré une toile sur le moteur, et s'y tenir alors que l'avion commençait à tomber.**

 **«Chef, vous perdez de l'altitude. Il faut vous en aller. » Dit Mason en observant l'avion.**

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as atterri en toute sécurité et que personne n'a été blessé." Demanda Rhodey en regardant Tony et Peter, mais quand il vit leurs visages, il grogna.

 **"Je ne rentrerai pas les mains vides." Lui répondit le Vautour, utilisant son aile pour creuser dans l'avion. Peter a réussi à monter sur le moteur, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il pouvait maintenant voir New York.**

"Je sais que si je ne me battais pas, j'aurais probablement apprécié la vue." Dit Peter, se reculant un peu dans son siège mais sans se détendre.

 **"Oh, ça craint !" S'exclama-t-il en notant qu'ils ne ralentissaient pas. En regardant derrière lui, il tira une toile sur l'une des ailes et se leva, tirant le rabat de métal avec lui afin de faire tourner l'avion. Les gens dans les rues ont levé les yeux quand ils ont vu l'avion passer par-dessus leurs têtes, clignotant et brûlant un peu a quelques endroits. Le vautour a finalement réussi à atteindre une caisse.**

 **"Dégager de là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Demanda Mason alors que Vautour essayait de griffer la caisse.**

 **"Tourne, s'il te plaît, tourne !" Cria Peter en tirant sur le rabat, faisant tourner l'avion sur le côté alors qu'il continuait à perdre de l'altitude.**

"Ce gamin est assez fort pour tourner un avion?" S'étonna Sam en regardant l'adolescent devant lui. Tony sourit fièrement.

 **Coney Island a été brièvement vu alors que la toiles que tirait Peter s'est cassé, le faisant trébucher en arrière. Le vautour avait finalement saisi la caisse, mais le trou qu'il avait fait était trop petit pour la faire passer. Peter attrapa l'aile arrière de l'avion en voyant qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'écraser sur Coney Island. Le Vautour le remarqua également et tira plus fort sur la caisse.**

 **On pu alors voir Happy se prélasser sur une chaise avant qu'il ne remarque l'avion sur le point de se cracher. Il se leva alors et le regarda tomber, surpris. L'avion heurta le parachute jump et se écrasa sur la plage, glissant sur plusieurs mètres. Pendant ce temps, Peter avait perdu sa prise et tombait en arrière. Le vautour fini par tomber également.**

 **On vu alors Peter frappait violemment le sol et rebondir pour ensuite roulait en avant avec l'élan donner par la vitesse de l'avion. Celui-ci continua à glisser, perdant ses moteurs et plusieurs autres pièces, avant de finalement s'arrêter. Une vue de la plage a été montrée où l'on pouvait maintenant voir une ligne d'incendie et de pièce là où l'avion s'était écrasé et avait glissé.**

«Ca a du faire mal…», a déclaré Scott avec sympathie. Peter haussa les épaules et Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil.

 **Peter, qui était allongé sur le sol, attrapa son masque et l'arracha de nouveau en s'asseyant. Ses oreilles résonnèrent un peu, il n'entendait plus rien. Il roula lentement et se leva, trébuchant alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il regarda une dune et il se fit percuter par le Vautour, les faisant rouler tous les deux. Peter se leva de nouveau et regarda où le Vautour avait atterri. Les ailes de l'homme produisaient d'étranges étincelles.**

"Il a besoin de les enlever, on dirait qu'ils sont sur le point d'exploser." Dit Scott. Sam hocha de la tête au commentaire

 **"Hey, Pedro." Salua l'homme en levant ses ailes. Il s'envola vers Peter, qui esquiva rapidement, avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent. Peter essaya de tirer une toile sur lui mais le Vautour s'avança et attrapa la poitrine de Peter avec ses serres, le plaquant au sol. Il commença alors à frapper l'adolescent avec ses poings jusqu'à ce que Peter l'arrête. Mais le Vautour s'envola, Peter toujours dans ses serres avant qu'il ne le relaisse tomber vers le sol. Avant de s'écraser, Peter tira une toile sur le Vautour, ce qui lui permit de remonter pour frapper l'homme en l'air pour ensuite se saisir d'une de ses ailes afin de le ramener au sol. Mais Peter lâcha accidentellement l'aile et atterri sur le sol, sa tête heurtant le sol dur.**

 **Le Vautour descendit alors vers k'adolescent et utilisa ce qui restait de ses serres pour attraper Peter, il le souleva de quelques mètres pour ensuite l'écraser au sol. Il recommença une deuxième fois avant de lancer Peter plus loin. Se mettant sur le dos, Peter ne pu qu'à peine éviter la nouvelle attaque du Vautour qui l'attrapa par la capuche pour le soulever face a lui.**

 **Il regarda derrière l'araignée et vit l'une des caisses avec quelques réacteurs arc dispersés autour d'elle. «Bingo.» Il laissa tomber Peter et enleva son masque, souriant à la vue de la caisse. Il se s'envola légèrement et se dirigea vers la caisse et ce qui restait de ses serres en saisir les bords.**

Tony attrapa le bras de Peter une fois de plus et Peter l'accepta. «Quand nous serons finalement en mesure de partir d'ici, je mettrai tous les protocoles auxquels je peux penser dans ton costume, puis je ferai en sorte que toi et ton ami Ted ne puissiez plus le pirater et les enlever», murmura Tony et Peter gémit.

"C'est Ned."

«Quoi qu'il en soit, mon argument est toujours valable. De plus, ta chère bombasse de tante italienne et moi allons avoir une petite discution. »

"Pa- Tony!" Murmura Peter, le visage rougissant à son lapsus. Tony le regarda surpris, mais retourna son attention vers la vidéo.

 **Peter leva la tête et vit que les ailes du vautour s'illuminaient maintenant plus que jamais alors que l'homme essayait de soulever la caisse. "Vos ailes. Vos ailes vont exploser!» Cria Peter alors que le Vautour soulevait la caisse. Peter leva douloureusement le bras et tira une toile sur la caisse, se leva et tira contre le Vautour. Toomes se retourna.**

"Écoutez le gamin!" Cria Clint, puis il se fit à nouveau frapper par Natasha.

 **«C'est le moment de rentrer, Peter.» Dit il et Peter essaya de tirer plus fort.**

 **«J'essaye de vous sauver! Ca va exploser !» Cria Peter en retour, mais Toomes coupa la toile, Peter retombant de son fessier. Comme le Vautour continuait à voler plus haut, les ailes commençaient à mal fonctionner et les étincelles devenaient encore plus importantes. Peter essaya de le capturer dans ses toiles, mais son lanceur se bloqua. Peter laissa échapper un cri alors que les ailes du Vautour commençaient à exploser, Peter se retourna et se couvrit la tête pour se protéger alors que la combinaison explosait pour de bon.**

 **"Non. Non ! » Grogna Peter en se levant, courant vers l'épave. Il traversa le mur de flammes et trouva les ailes détruites. Il essaya de les attraper pour les soulever, mais elles étaient trop chaudes. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se serra la main, avant de les plonger sous le sable et de soulever l'aile détruite.**

"Sérieusement, à quel point ce gamin est fort!" Demanda Scott et Clint sourit.

"Nous devrions le faire affronté Cap dans un combat de force l'un contre l'autre." Proposa-t-il et Tony se retourna pour les regarder.

«Mon gamin a tellement botté le cul du Captain la semaine dernière, peut-être vaut il mieu pour lui attendre encore 70 ans.» Dit il se qui fit ricané Rhodey.

 **Lors de la scène suivante, nous pouvons voir Peter transportant Toomes hors des flammes et le laisser tomber par terre, tombant sur le sol à côté de lui, à bout de souffle et toussant. Toomes se tourna vers Peter alors que l'adolescent se relevait, tenant son épaule. Il fixa Toomes en retour et regarda ensuite autour de lui.**

"Tu as une forte volonté de ne pas tuer, même si l'ennemi menace de te tuer." Le félicita Vision et Peter souri à l'androïde.

 **Ensuite, nous voyons des personnes, probablement des personnes de Stark Industrie, qui contrôlent l'étendu des dégâts. La camera se déplace lentement, nous permettant de voir des caisses empilées les unes sur les autres le tout entouré de toiles, les maintenant en place. Happy est vu courant vers elles et éclairant de sa lampe de poche Toomes.**

 **Il se dirigea ensuite vers la note à côté de la tête de Toomes qui disait «TROUVER HOMME-VAUTOUR VOLANT - SPIDER-MAN - PS DÉSOLÉ POUR VOTRE AVION» alors que Toomes se contentait de sourire en tournant la tête pour regarder la note. Happy leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui, pas de Peter en vu.**

"... Serait-il mal de dire que j'ai toujours cette note et qu'elle pourrait être encadrée quelque part dans l'enceinte?" Demanda Tony et presque tout le monde, à part Wanda, Natasha et Vision, riait ou ricanait.

 **Au lieu de cela, Peter était au sommet d'un des manèges – le Cyclone - adossé à l'un des mâts, regardant en bas. Il regarda ensuite devant lui en appuyant sa tête sur le mât.**

«Alors c'est là que tu t'es caché. Happy a paniqué pendant une heure en essayant de savoir où tu étais et si tu allais bien.» Dit Tony et Peter cacha son visage dans ses mains.

«Ca a du être sanglant là-bas gamin.» Dit Sam, les sourcils froncés. «Comment as-tu pu te débarrasser de ces blessures, sans parler de Toomes et des caisses?

"Euh, un travail acharné et de la détermination?" Dit Peter avec hésitation avant d'ajouter: "Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, la plupart des éraflures et des bleus guérissaient déjà! J'ai un… facteur de guérison supérieure? »

« Ah oui, l'araignée radioactive."

«Ouais…» Peter sourit et Tony passa un bras de ses épaules.

 _"Ensuite, j'ai une scène plus légère à vous montrer…"_ annonça la voix et tout le monde se tourna vers l'écran.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur l'histoire ou sur la traduction ;)

Je recherche actuellement un(e) béta pour relire mes traductions avant qu'elle ne soit publier, si vous êtes intéressé contacter moi en MP


	4. Chapitre 4: L'homme dans le fauteuil

Rien n'est de moi, les personnages appartiennent au Marvel studio et l'histoire appartient à GeekIdiotCassy. Je ne suis que la traductrice de son travail.

Pour lire l'oeuvre original en anglais c'est ici (enlevez les espace et les parentèses): http ( : ) / archiveofourown / 13843422 / chapters / 31838562

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _« Et voici maintenant comment ''l'homme dans le fauteuil'' de Peter a découvert son secret. » Dit l_ a voix et le visage de Peter devint rouge.

«Hm, où ai-je déjà entendu ça… Oh oui! Ce n'est pas ton pote… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… Ted? » Demanda Tony et Peter gémit.

« ... C'est Ned. »

«Bien, Ted.» Tony sourit alors que Peter lui lançait un regard fatigué.

 **La scène commence avec Peter qui, la tête en bas, essaye d'ouvrir silencieusement sa fenêtre de l'extérieur. Il se fige pendant un moment alors que sa tante May passe devant la porte de sa chambre, mais continue une fois celle-ci hors de vue. Levant ses stores, Peter passe par la fenêtre et se déplace à quatre pattes sur le plafond, fermant la fenêtre avec son pied et enlevant son masque, le jetant par terre. Il continue alors à se déplacer sur le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa porte.**

« C'est… incroyable mais terrifiant…" admit Clint avant de demander, "Comment tu t'y prend? »

«L'araignée radioactive, vous vous souvenez? Elle m'a donné quelques pouvoirs. » Répondit Peter en regardant la scène se dérouler.

 **Il tire une toile et l'utilise pour fermer la porte, puis se laisse tomber discrètement sur le sol pour ensuite finir de la fermer. Peter lâche un soupire soulagée, mais alors qu'il se retournait vers son lit, son meilleur ami, Ned, s'y trouvait avec une étoile de la mort Lego à moitié construite. La bouche de Ned s'ouvri alors que l'étoile de la mort tombait de ses mains. Elle se brisa en morceaux sur le sol alors que Ned se levait.**

« ... Tu plaisantes? » Demanda Tony avant de se tourner vers Peter. « C'est comme ça qu'il l'a découvert? » Peter haussa les épaules timidement et Tony soupira avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. « J'ai hâte de voir May dans la même situation. » Ces dernières paroles figèrent Peter et un sourire se répandit sur le visage de Tony.

"Pouvons-nous juste souligner à quel point c'est geek et ringard d'avoir non seulement des Legos, mais surtout d'avoir une étoile de la mort Lego?" Fit remarquer Rhodey et Peter renifla alors que la scène commençait à revenir.

 **«C'est quoi ce bruit ? » Cria May et Peter se retourna rapidement pour lui répondre.**

 **« Non ! C'est rien ! Rien du tout ! » Cria-t-il en réponse avant de retourner son attention sur son meilleur ami.**

 **"C'est toi le Spider-man. Celui de YouTube. » Expire Ned alors que Peter appuie sur le logo de l'araignée sur sa poitrine, la combinaison se relâche et tombe sur ses épaules.**

 **"Ce n'est pas moi. Pas du tout. » Essaya-t-il de nier, mais il était clair qu'il avait été attrapé et démasqué. La combinaison fini ensuite par tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.**

 **"T'étais collé là haut." Rappelle Ned tout en pointant le plafond de son doigt pour appuyer ses dires.**

 **«Mais t'es fou ? Et tu fais quoi dans ma chambre? » Demanda Peter, retirant rapidement ses lances toiles et les cachant avec son costume quelque part dans sa chambre.**

 **"May m'a dit d'entrer. On devait finir l'étoile noir." Murmura Ned en entendant des pas vers la chambre de Peter.**

 **«D'où tu t'incruste dans ma chambre!» Demanda rapidement Peter alors qu'il se déplaca rapidement vers Ned, au même moment May ouvri la porte alors qu'une faible fumée montait au-dessus d'elle. Elle agita une serviette pour expulser la fumée alors qu'elle se détachait les cheveux.**

«May!» Sourit Tony et Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de sa tante. « Tu sais, elle a pleins d'histoires incroyables sur toi en tant qu'enfant." Continua Tony alors que le visage de Peter redevenait rouge.

«Oh mon dieu.» S'exclama Rhodey en les fixant tout les deux, un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Je pensais que Stark ne faisait pas de ménage _(j'ai pas compris ce que l'auteur voulait dire…)?"_ Murmura Clint à Natasha qui haussa les épaules, pensant à son premier rapport sur le milliardaire.

 **«Cette recette de pain de viande est une véritable catastrophe. Si on sortait dîner. Thaï, Ned ? Cà te dit thaï? » A-t-elle proposé en regardant les deux adolescents, sans se demander pourquoi Peter était seulement en boxeur.**

«Pauvre femme, qui sait sur quoi elle est entrée…» Sourit Rhodey en remarquant que Peter n'était même pas décontenancé. Tony semblait sur le point de parler, mais Peter couvrit rapidement sa bouche. Vision rigola à leurs interactions tandis que les autres se regardaient maladroitement.

 **"Oh ouai." Dit Ned mais il fut interrompu par Peter.**

 **"Non. Il a un truc. » Le coupa Peter. Ned hésita et continua « Un truc à faire après ». May les regarda pendant un moment.**

 **"Okay. Tu devrais peut être te couvrir. »Dit-elle en se retournant et en saisissant la poignée de la porte. Peter tendit la main et attrapa une de ses chemises à manches longues surdimensionnées et sourit à May qui fermait la porte derrière elle.**

«Elle a l'air d'être une gentille femme» dit Scott et Peter se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire sur le visage.

"La meilleure que je connaisse." Après que Peter ait répondu cela, tout est devenu clair dans l'esprit de Natasha. C'est le gamin de Mary et Richard Parker. Son visage s'est adouci pendant une fraction de seconde avant de retourner à son masque vierge.

 **"Oh, non elle est au courant de rien?" Réalisa Ned, Peter se retourna pour lui faire face.**

 **"Personne n'est au courant. Euh, enfin si, M. Stark vu qu'il a fait le costume. Mais y a que lui » lui dit Peter en mettant la chemise.**

 **"Non, Tony Stark t'a fabriqué se truc? T'es un vengeur? »Demanda Ned et Peter réfléchit à sa réponse.**

"Non." Répondirent Tony, Rhodey et Vision à l'unisson, Peter se fit petit sur son siège avec une moue sur le visage.

 **"Ouais, on peut dire çà." Dit-il en tirant sa chemise. Ned murmura quelque chose en se retenant la barre de la couchette supérieure de Peter. Peter se rapprocha de lui: «Bon écoute. Il faut surtout en parler à personne. Il faut que ca reste secret. »**

 **"Un secret? Pourquoi?"**

 **«Tu sais comment elle est. Si elle découvre que des brutes essaient de me tuer chaque nuits, elle ne voudra plus me laisser sortir. Le dit pas, s'il te plaît. »**

 **«Okay, okay, okay. Il faut que je t'avoue un truc. Je serai incapable de me taire. C'est le truc le plus énorme que j'ai jamais vécu. » Sourit Ned, ne prenant pas la peine de contenir son excitation.**

 **«Ned, May ne doit rien savoir. Hors de question que je lui face ça maintenant. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? C'est vrai avec tous ce qu'elle a pu traversé, je… Je t'en pris.» Supplia Peter, regardant Ned avec une expression honnête.**

Le visage de Peter devint un peu triste à la mention de la disparition de son oncle Ben, ajouté à celle de ses parents. Tony plaça son bras sur l'épaule de Peter pour le réconforter lorsqu'il remarqua que l'adolescent était un peu déprimé. Peter sourit à l'homme avant de se retourner pour regarder l'écran.

 **"D'accord." Dit Ned après quelques instants de silence.**

 **«Jure-le moi, Okay?**

 **"C'est juré."**

 **"Je te remercie."**

 **Ned marmonna un "De rien" alors que Peter s'éloignait, "J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est n'importe quoi…"**

 **"J'ai le droit d'essayer le costume?" Lui demanda ensuite Ned.**

 **"Non."**

 **«Comment ça marche? C'est magnétique? Comment tu lances tes fils? » Continua Ned comme si Peter n'avait pas parlé. Peter se dirigea vers lui et attrapa son bras.**

"Pas de magnétisme, et j'ai construit les lance toiles moi même." Sourit Peter et Tony sourit également. Rhodey soupira à l'idée d'un mini Tony puisse exister. Steve, Scott, Sam, Clint et Wanda furent impressionnés.

 **«Je t'expliquerais tous ça demain au lycée» promit Peter, poussant Ned vers la sortie de sa chambre**

 **"Super. Ok, attend attend, deux secondes. Comment tu peux gérer ça et le stage chez Stark en même temps ? » Demanda Ned et Peter s'arrêta, le regardant.**

 **"C'est ça le stage chez Stark. T'as compris ?" Ned cligna des yeux puis fit un bruit en levant son doigt sur sa tête. «Allez, casse toi.» Lui dit Peter, poussant Ned et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'appuya sur la porte ramenant ses mains à sa tête. La scène s'estompa en noir alors qu'une autre apparaissait, montrant la ville.**

 **"t'as été mordu par une araignée?" Demanda Ned alors que la caméra les montrait, lui et Peter, se dirigeant ensemble vers l'école, des livres empilés dans les bras de Peter. «Elle peut me mordre aussi? Ouai, je paris que t'as douillé? Tu sais quoi c'est pas grave. Même si ça faisait mal, je me laisserais mordre. Peut être pas, je sais pas. Comment c'est la douleur? »Continua a parler Ned.**

«La morsure elle-même ne fait pas vraiment fait mal, ca ressemblait à une petite piqûre. Maintenant les effets secondaires font un mal d'enfer. » Répondit Peter, grimaçant aux souvenirs de la douleur et des fortes fièvres.

 **"Elle est morte cette araignée, Ned." Lui dit Peter alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient, Ned murmurant un "Whoa" pendant qu'ils regardaient autour de lui. La boutique de l'autre côté de la rue était détruite, la police et d'autres autorités inspectaient les dégâts.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas!" Demanda Clint, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu en regardant les dégâts. Steve avait l'air inquiet, qui sait ce qui s'est passé.

 _"Cette scène est pour une autre fois."_ Lui répondit la voix et la vidéo repris.

 **"T'étais là?" Demanda Ned alors qu'ils continuaient à regarder les dégâts, observant maintenant vers le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue où le contrôle des dégâts se faisant avec plus d'intensité.**

 **"Ouais."**

"Maintenant je suis vraiment curieux ..." marmonna Sam à Steve qui acquiesça.

 **"T'aurais pu mourir." Dit Ned, regardant toujours les dégâts alors que Peter le regardait puis ils se dirigèrent droit vers la boutique.**

 **«Tu ponds des œufs?» Demanda Ned au hasard et Peter tourne la tête pour regarder Ned.**

 **« Quoi !? Non. » Répondit Peter, le non traînant dans une sorte de rire.**

Wanda sourit, elle aimait bien Ned. Il semblait être un gars drôle.

 **La scène a changé pour ce qui semblait être un cours de chimie, Ned se déplacent vers Peter dans son fauteuil, "Tu peux cracher du venin?"**

 **"Non." Murmura Peter en griffonnant des notes.**

 **"Tu peux rassembler une armée d'araignées?" Continua Ned alors que Peter leva les yeux pour écouter le cours avant de retourner à ses notes.**

 **"Non, Ned." Il soupira, continuant ses notes.**

"J'espère bien que non." Frissonna tony et quelques autres rigolèrent.

 **Ils étaient maintenant dans un cours d'histoire alors que Ned se penchait pour chuchoter à Peter: «A quelle distances tu lances tes toiles? »**

 **«C'est un mystère. Tais-toi. » Murmura Peter, essayant de suivre le cours alors que le professeur parlait des accords de Sokovie.**

Les hors la lois se sont déplacés nerveusement sur leurs chaises.

 **"Moi, si j'étais toi, je me mettrait au coin d'un bâtiment… et je tirerai le plus loin possible..." Continua Ned et Peter le regarda avant de siffler, "Ferme là, Ned." Coupant Ned.**

"Eh bien, c'était intéressant." Sourit Tony et Peter soupira.

«Ned peut parfois être un peu… excité. Mais c'est un bon gars. » Sourit Peter et Vision admira l'affection de Peter pour ses amis.

«Tu peux le dire.» Sourit Rhodey qui se réinstalla sur son siège. «D'accord, quelle est la prochaine voix mystique?

 _"Ensuite, nous allons prendre le ferry."_ Leur dit la voix. Peter et Tony se figèrent, leurs expressions tombant.

«Oh Seigneur…» marmonna Tony alors qu'il passait sa main sur son visage, Peter s'enfonçant dans son siège.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur l'histoire ou sur la traduction ;)

Je recherche actuellement un(e) béta pour relire mes traductions avant qu'elle ne soit publier, si vous êtes intéressé contacter moi en MP


	5. Chapitre 5: l'homme de fer et araignée

Rien n'est de moi, les personnages appartiennent au Marvel studio et l'histoire appartient à GeekIdiotCassy. Je ne suis que la traductrice de son travail.

Pour lire l'oeuvre original en anglais c'est ici (enlevez les espace et les parenthèses): http ( : ) / archiveofourown / 13843422 / chapters / 31838562

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _petite note de l'auteur:_

J'ai eu une certaine confusion à propos d'une certaine chose que j'ai dite dans le dernier chapitre et j'ai décidé d'expliquer plus en profondeur ici.

Richard et Mary Parker faisaient partie du SHIELD. J'ai donc supposé qu'ils devaient avoir une photo de Peter bébé avec eux, comme Clint avait une photo de sa famille. Ils ont probablement parlé de Peter, etc. à des amis proches. Natasha serait un agent pendant cette période et connaissait probablement Richard et Mary, entendant ainsi parler de Peter mais oubliant probablement avec le temps depuis leur mort.

Alors que Peter admettait que May Parker était la meilleure femme qu'il ait connue, Natasha en a conclu avec son nom et le nom de May, qu'il était le fils de Mary et Richard.

* * *

 _«Il s'avère que j'ai un peu de mal à obtenir les images du ferry pour le moment, je vais donc passer et vous montrer autre chose. Oh, et avant de commencer, veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue au Docteur Bruce Banner! Il est venu se joindre à nous pour ce merveilleux visionnage! »_ Annonça la voix joyeusement alors qu'un flash et un son éclatant disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant apparaître un Bruce maintenant confus. _"Je l'ai utilement informé de ce qu'il a manqué pendant l'heure passée et pour m'assurer que tout le monde ai un visionnage confortable, j'ai temporairement bloquer le Hulk."_ Continua la voix alors que Bruce en cherchait la source.

«Brucie!» Appela Tony son frère scientifique, faisant que l'homme se retourner vers lui.

«Tony. Oh, bonjour James. » Dit Bruce en saluant Tony et Rhodey, qui hocha la tête en réponse. "Et bonjour au deux autres personnes que je n'ai pas encore rencontrées ou dont je ne me souviens pas?" Continua Bruce en regardant Peter et Vision. L'adolescent semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie.

"Bruce ..." Natasha s'approcha de l'homme, mais Bruce la regarda sans émotions.

«Nous parlerons après. Et je veux dire vous tous. »Dit-il, ses mots s'adressant à toute l'équipe de Cap. Il s'installa ensuite devant Tony, l'homme arborait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, heureux que son ami soit de retour.

«Mon géant vert, je veux te présenter les enfants. Peter, c'est Bruce, Bruce, c'est Peter. Oh, et là c'est Vision, dis ''Bonjour'' Vis. » Présenta Tony, les trois échangeant des salutations.

"Un de mes professeurs a une photo de vous dans sa classe." Laissa échapper Peter se qui fit renifler Tony. Bruce avait l'air amusé et embarrassé.

"Vraiment?"

 _«Désolé d'interrompre cette belle retrouvaille et ces merveilleuses rencontres, mais j'ai choisi la scène suivante. Celle-ci n'est pas de la même période que celles d'avant. Mais plus vieille, de 8 mois exactement. »_ Annonça la voix, Tony levant un sourcil. _«Nous allons voir quand M. Stark a décidé d'aller rencontrer le Spider-boy en personne. Profitez-en. »_ La voix se tus et Natasha sourit.

"Oh mon dieu ..." murmura Peter et Tony ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un petit sourire. Bruce avait l'air confus, mais décida de suivre le mouvement pendant que Rhodey et Vision faisaient des paris sur ce qui serait le plus gênant.

 **«Je pense à quelqu'un.» Dit Natasha en baissant les yeux vers Tony.**

"C'est vrai, c'était quand tu étais encore du côté de Stark." Murmura Clint. Natasha émit un bourdonnement alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce moment.

 **"Moi aussi. Le votre est où?" Demanda Tony. Elle lui lança un regard légèrement confus.**

 **"A quelques étages d'ici. Et le votre ? » Demanda-t-elle. Tony sourit légèrement lorsque la scène changea pour montrer le Queens, pour ensuite à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. La camera semble suivre un adolescent, très probablement Peter, tenant un lecteur de DVD dans l'une de ses mains alors qu'il sortait d'un ascenseur. Il met la main dans sa poche arrière et sort sa clé. Il se dirige vers la porte de son appartement et la déverrouille.**

"Hé, ça te va un peu." Dit Tony à Peter, qui était plus intéressé par la scène.

 **"Salut, May." Salua Peter en retirant son sac à dos, plaçant le lecteur de DVD sur la table près de la porte. Il n'a pas semblé remarquer la compagnie supplémentaire assise à côté de May.**

 **"Hey.** **Ça** **c'est bien passé tes cours? »Demanda May alors que Peter se promenait en tripotant sa clé.**

 **"Nikel. Y a une voiture de folie garée dehors… »Peter s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Tony Stark assis sur son canapé, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.**

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seul a avoir cette réaction en rencontrant Tony." Dit Bruce à Peter, qui sourit.

 **"M. Parker." Salua Tony, se tournant pour regarder l'adolescent alors qu'il tournait un petit** **gâteau** **dans sa main.**

 **"Euh ..." Peter se tourna complètement vers les deux personnes sur le canapé, retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles. «Mais, heu… Mais qu'est ce que vous… Heu, bonjour. Appelez moi Peter. » Bégaya Peter en se dirigeant un peu vers eux, cherchant ses mots, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour ses bras.**

"Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement surpris que tu sais plus quoi faire." Gloussa Rhodey quand Peter se tourna vers lui, un petit cri lui échappant en signe de protestation.

 **"Tony." Dit le milliardaire en faisant un petit sourire à Peter.**

 **"Mais qu'est-ce que … Que faites-vous venez aire ici?" Finit par sortir Peter, véritablement confus en croisant les bras.**

 **«Te rencontrer, tout simplement. Tu as bien reçu mes mails? » Lui répondit Tony en lui faisant plusieurs clin d'œil.**

"Je vous hais toujours pour ça." Dit Peter et Tony sourit. Steve était confus alors qu'il regardait les deux interlocuteurs à l'écran.

 **"Oui, oui, heu... »Acquiesça Peter, jouant du mieux qu'il put. "Au sujet de ..." Peter s'interrompit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait dire.**

 **«Je ne s'avais pas que tu avais gagné la bourse.» Lui dit May et Peter la regarda.**

 **"Heu, la bourse." Il regarda Tony alors qu'il continuait à jouer.**

 **"De la Fondation Septembre."**

 **"bas oui."**

 **"Voilà. Tu te souviens de ta candidature? »Demanda Tony et Peter hésita un instant, ne croyant pas ce qui se passait.**

 **"Oui."**

 **«J'ai approuvé, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre d'accord.» Dit Tony alors que May présentait un visage montrant qu'elle n'y croyant pas.**

 **«Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Qu'est ce qu'est se passe? Tu me caches des choses maintenant? »Demanda May. Peter sursauta rapidement pour se défendre.**

"Cela rendra sa découverte d'autant plus incroyable." Sourit Tony et Peter gémit, plaçant sa tête dans ses mains alors que Bruce gloussait légèrement.

"Oh, ça a l'air d'être amusant." Sourit Scott, se mettant à l'aise.

 **"Bas je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ce genre de surprises… Je me suis dit que… Tu… C'est quoi exactement la bourse ?" Demanda rapidement Peter, essayant de ne pas se trahir.**

"C'est incroyable." Murmura Clint à Natasha, qui affichait un sourire narquois alors qu'elle l'observait, amusée.

 **"Je suis venu pour en discuter." Répondit doucement Tony.**

 **"D'accord. En-en-en discuter, d'accord. » Acquiesça doucement Peter lorsque Tony fit signe à May.**

 **«Et j'avoue qu'à l'idée que May puisse être ta tante, je suis stupéfait.» Lui dit Tony avec un léger sourire narquois.**

"Stark ..." dit Steve et Tony agita sa main avec dédain vers le super soldat. Wanda se moqua de l'homme, dégoûté qu'il s'en prenne à une tante devant eux alors qu'il ne la connaissait à peine.

 **"Ah oui c'est très gentil mais il n'y a pas qu'un model de tante. Dieu merci » May regarda Tony, un sourire embarrassé sur son visage. Peter les regarda tout les deux avec un visage confus.**

Peter continua de gémir pendant que Rhodey riait.

 **«Et j'ajoute que ce pain perdu maison est exceptionnel.» A déclaré Tony à May. Peter, visiblement en a assez, et leva la main.**

 **«Je peux vous interrompre.» Dit-il et Tony se tourna pour le regarder.**

«J'aime ce gamin.» Sourit Bruce en les regardant.

«Oh, attends juste. C'est un petit scientifique. »Dit Tony à Bruce et le scientifique semblait intéressé. Peter fixa les deux émerveillés tandis que Vision gloussa.

 **"Ouais?"**

 **«Est-ce que cette récompense… Est ce que sa me donne droit à un avantage financier? Non? » Demanda Peter, sa voix légèrement traînante vers la fin.**

Peter a rétréci sous les regards qu'il a reçus de tout le monde. "Ecoutez, May et moi n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent ... j'ai au moins demandé poliment." Essaya de se défendre Peter, Tony plaçant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

"T'inquiète pas."

 **"Bien sur."**

 **"Ah oui?"**

 **"Une assez joli somme."**

 **"Sensationnel."**

 **«Tu sais a qui tu as affaire? Je peux lui parler 5 minutes»Demanda Tony, souhaitant clairement que la gêne se dissipe entre eux.**

 **"Bien sûr." Leur dit May alors que la scène changeait: Tony fermait la porte de la chambre de Peter et tourna la clé. Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers la corbeille de Peter et cracha le pain d'épice, Peter le regardant silencieusement.**

« Elle ne sait pas vraiment cuisiner…. Pas du tout… »Peter grimaça, son estomac se perdant dans les souvenirs de la cuisine de May. "Vous tous, eh bien ... moins le Dr Banner, avez vu ce qui se passe quand elle cuisine parfois."

"Ce n'était pas si terrible ..." dit Tony en essayant de défendre la femme. Il savait aussi qu'au moins elle essayait.

 **"Un pain perdu dix de retrouvés.** **Ça** **fait pas de mal" Tony regarda ensuite brièvement la chambre de Peter quand il repéra de vieux ordinateurs sur son bureau. "Whoa, regardez moi çà? Que de la technologie vintage, hein? Tu trouves çà dans les brocantes ? A l'Armée du Salut? »Demanda Tony en se dirigeant vers l'ancienne technologie.**

Bruce avait l'air impressionné par la collection de Peter, même chose pour Sam et Scott.

 **"Euh, dans les poubelle surtout." Admit Peter.**

 **"Tu fais les poubelles..." Tony lui donna un regard vide.**

 **"Ouais, avant je ... Bon excusez moi, mais… Je sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été candidat." Peter regarda Tony, qui leva un doigt.**

 **"Ah ah! Moi d'abord."**

Wanda roula des yeux, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de Stark.

 **"D'accord."**

 **"D'abord, une question qui n'en est pas une." Il sortit son téléphone qui projetait une vidéo de Peter dans sa vieille tenue de Spider-Man, attachant un voleur de voiture par la cheville et l'assommant avant de s'éloigner. "C'est bien toi, n'est pas?"**

"Attends, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?" Demanda Bruce et Tony le regarda, les sourcils levés.

"La voix si mystérieuse ne te la pas dit?" Demanda-t-il et Bruce secoua la tête. "Le gamin, c'est Spider-Man." Dit-il et Bruce regarda l'adolescent qui fit un petit geste hésitant.

 **"Um non. Pourquoi-pourquoi? Demanda Peter, le démenti dans sa voix.**

 **"Si." Tony monta une vidéo différente, cette fois Peter poursuivit une voiture incontrôlable et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne heurte un bus, soulevant la voiture et la reposant avant de s'enfuir à nouveau. «Regardez le. Wouah ! Génial ! 1 tonne et demi, 70 km/h. C'est du grand art. Tu es plus que doué"**

Bruce étudia la vidéo, essayant de comprendre comment le petit garçon derrière lui avait fait. Un autre sérum?

 **«Vous l'avez trouvé sur Youtube, c'est ça? J'imagine que çà vient de là?** **Ça** **c'est un fake, avec un ordi y a rien de plus facile. »Dit Peter en passant devant Tony.**

 **"Mm-Hmm." Fredonna Tony, se retournant pour faire face à l'adolescent.**

 **«Heu, c'est comme les, ouai, les vidéos sur les vidéo…. »Peter commença à déconner avec certaines des choses sur son bureau quand Tony attrapa un petit baton sur le sol de Peter.**

 **"Ouais ouais ouais ouais ... Oh, sur les objets volants non identifiés?" Demanda-t-il en poussant la petite trappe au plafond, quelque chose tombant lorsque Peter murmura "Voilà c'est çà." À l'arrière-plan.**

 **"Qu'est ce que c'est que** **ça** **?" Demanda Tony alors que le vieux costume de Peter tombait, adolescent protesta et couru pour l'attraper avant que Tony ne le voie complètement. Il le cacha dans son placard en se tournant vers le milliardaire.**

"Tu essais de garder ton identité secrète après çà?" Demanda Clint. Peter fit la moue en croisant les bras.

 **"Euh ...** **Ça** **c'est ..." essaya Peter, mais il sut qu'il était attrapé, laissant échapper un petit soupir.**

 **"Alors. Tu te prend pour une araignée ? L'araignée contre le crime ? T'es qui ? Spider-Boy? "Demanda Tony. Peter croisa les bras avec une petite moue.**

"Tony ..." Rhodey soupira et Tony le regarda.

 **" Spider-Man, l'homme araignée" Corrigea-t-il.**

 **"Un homme qui porte des collant ?" Lui dit Tony.**

 **"C'est pas des collant." Répondit Peter en s'éloignant. Tony plongea la main dans le placard et sortit le costume tandis que Peter continuait. «Franchement M. Stark, tous roulaient trop bien depuis ce matin. J'avais pas louper mon train, y'avait ce super lecteur DVD qui m'attendait là.» Peter regarda Tony alors qu'il examinait le costume de l'adolescent. "Et au contrôle d'algèbre. J'ai tous déchiré! » Peter se retourna vers son bureau, baissant les yeux alors qu'il tapotait son petit tournevis sur le bureau.**

 **"Des gens sont au courant? Combien? » Demanda Tony et Peter secoua la tête.**

 **"Non personne."**

 **«Même pas... la délicieuse tante May?» Demanda Tony en s'asseyant.**

Rhodey fixa légèrement Tony, l'air désapprobateur sur le visage. «D'accord, mais as-tu rencontré la femme!?» Essaya de se défendre Tony, le regardant. Peter jeta un regard vide à Tony et Tony soupira de défaite.

Steve, de son côté, avait les sourcils froncés.

 **"Non. Non non. Non non. Si elle savait, elle flipperait à mort. Et moi quand elle flippe, je flippe encore plus.» Lui dit Peter alors que Tony tenait une petite fiole contenant les toiles de Peter.**

"Je confirme."

"Tais-toi Tony."

 **"Tu sais ce qui m'épate le plus ? Ce matériel. » Il la jeta sur l'adolescent qui l'attrapa instantanément avec ses réflexes renforcés. «Sa résistance à la tension dépasse tous ce qui a été fait dans le genre. Qui a mis ça au point? »**

 **"moi » Peter jeta un coup d'œil à Tony en jetant la fiole dans son placard.**

Bruce avait l'air surpris: «Tu as raison, Tony. "

 **«Et pour grimper au murs, c'est quoi ton truc? Gants cohésifs. "Tony a noté pendant qu'il continuait à examiner le costume.**

 **"C'est une longue histoire. En fait, j'étais… »**

 **«Et bien dit donc! T'arrive a y voir avec ces truc? »L'interrompit Tony, tenant les lunettes à la hauteur de ses yeux, que Peter arracha rapidement, les plaçant dans le panier dans son placard.**

 **"Oui. Oui j'arrive très bien! J'ai aucun souci niveau vision, ça va !** **Ça** **va. Mais quand il se passe se qu'il se passe, c'est comme si on tourner le bouton volume à fond. Tous à coup y a trop d'information qui m'arrive. Et sans les lunette j'arrive pas a focaliser.» Lui dit Peter en bougeant ici et là. .**

«Rappelle-moi de t'examiner quand tous ça sera fini.» Demanda Bruce à Peter, qui hocha la tête.

 **«Une mise a jour drastique semble s'imposer. Tout le système, des pieds à la tête. Faut tous reprendre à zéro. Je suis là pour çà.» Tony observa Peter s'asseoir sur son lit. «C'est quoi ta motivation? Y a bien une chose, chaque jour, qui te motive à te lever de ton petit lit ?» Demanda Tony. Peter baissa les yeux sur ses mains alors qu'il tripotait ses doigts.**

 **" Bah… Ch'ai pas, je… Avant j'était comme j'était avant, et là çà fait 6 mois que j'ai ces pouvoirs." Tony fredonna alors que Peter continuait: "Je lis pleins de bouquins, je bricole des ordis ... Et j'aurai bien aimé jouer au foot moi. Mais, avant je ne pouvais pas et maintenant c'est trop tard. "**

 **"Parce que tu es différent."**

 **"Exactement. Mais, cette chose là y a personne à qui je peux la dire. Si on a les capacité que j'ai et que… on ne les utilise pas…»Tony se pencha plus près alors que Peter continuait à parler doucement,« Quand on voit tous ce qui se passe, on culpabilise. »**

Peter baissa les yeux, une expression triste apparaissant à la penser de son oncle. Tony plaça un bras autour de lui et le serra de manière rassurante.

Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ses actions et à la manière dont elles avaient affecté les gens, de même que quelques autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

 **Tony était clairement affecté par les mots de Peter alors qu'il restait assis en silence quelques instants, Peter regardant ailleurs. «Donc tu veux défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, le faible contre le fort. Contribuer a rendre le monde meilleur.» Tony finit par parler, «tu hein, c'est ça ?»Demanda-t-il presque immédiatement à Peter.**

 **"Ouais. Ouai, défendre le faible. Ouai… C'est ça. C'est exactement ça» Tony se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le lit où est assis Peter.**

 **"Je vais m'asseoir là, si tu veux bien te pousser." Peter se déplaça un peu tandis que Tony s'assit à côté de lui, tendant sa main avec hésitation et la posant sur l'épaule de Peter. "t'as un passeport?" Demanda-t-il et Peter le regarda avant de secouer la tête.**

"Tu n'as pas..."

"Si, je l'ai fait."

 **"Euh non. Non, je n'ai même pas de permis de conduire.**

 **"T'as déjà été en Allemagne?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"Oh, tu vas adorer."**

 **"Mais non. Non, je ne peux pas y aller!" Peter regarda Tony alors qu'il retirait sa main de l'épaule de Peter.**

 **"Pourquoi?"**

 **"Bah… J'ai des devoirs." Dit Peter et Tony roula des yeux.**

"C'était épique." Rhodey rigola.

 **«Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu.» Dit Tony en se levant.**

 **«Non mais sans blague c'est vais quoi! Je peux pas disparaître comme ça !» Déclara Peter alors que le milliardaire se dirigeait vers la porte.**

"Vraiment? Parce qu'un petit oiseau nommé Ned m'a dit… »Tony fut coupé alors que Peter plaçait sa main sur la bouche de l'homme. Il cria et la retira quand Tony la lécha.

 **"Ca peut être un peu dangereux. Vaux mieux dire à ta joli tante May que… » Tony posa la main sur la poignée de la porte en même temps que Peter se levait et lui tirait une toile, l'attachant à la porte.**

«Rappelle-moi de ne pas me mettre contre toi.» Lui dit Scott, qui sourit. "Entre ça et la bataille que nous avons observée, je pense que vous venez de gagner mon respect."

« Bataille? » Demanda Bruce et Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil, « Plus tard. »

 **"Vous dites rien à May."**

 **"Très bien, Spider-Man." Ils partagèrent un regard sérieux. "Roh, tu me libères ? » Demanda Tony en désignant sa main alors que Peter se dirigeait rapidement vers son bureau.**

 **"Oh, pardon, je vais allez chercher le ..."**

"C'était incroyable et maladroit."A déclarer Clin au moment où l'écran est devenu noir.

"Aller Vision, je t'ai dit que le gamin bégayerait la plupart du temps." Rhodey regarda l'androïde qui soupira de sa défaite et lui tendit un billet de cinq dollars, qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

"Vous avez parié sur nous?" Couina Peter et Tony éclata de rire, Bruce se joignant à lui.

"Et il semble que j'ai perdu." Vision fronça les sourcils, Peter leva le bras et tapota l'épaule de l'androïde. l'équipe Cap les observait et se regardait.

"Alors, le gamin est un mini Stark?" Demanda Sam et Steve blanchit à l'idée d'une version miniature du milliardaire.

"C'est une pensée terrifiante." Murmura Steve et Natasha renifla, ses lèvres remuant un peu. Wanda avait juste l'air stupéfait à l'idée d'un autre Stark.

 _«Très bien, voyons… Si vous me donnez un peu de temps, je peux lancer la scène suivante. Il semble que je subisse un petit… dysfonctionnement. Parlez entre vous avant que je joue la scène suivante. »_ Leur dit la voix et Tony se tourna vers Bruce, haussant les épaules.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur l'histoire ou sur la traduction ;)

Je recherche actuellement un(e) béta pour relire mes traductions avant qu'elle ne soit publier, si vous êtes intéressé contacter moi en MP


	6. chapitre 6:l'incident fatidique du ferry

Rien n'est de moi, les personnages appartiennent au Marvel studio et l'histoire appartient à GeekIdiotCassy. Je ne suis que la traductrice de son travail.

Pour lire l'oeuvre original en anglais c'est ici (enlevez les espace et les parentèses): http ( : ) / archiveofourown / 13843422 / chapters / 31838562

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

"... Et ensuite tu es apparus." Dit Tony à Bruce alors qu'il finissait de récapituler ce que le scientifique avait manqué au cinéma. Peter avait commencé à montrer des astuces à Rhodey et à Vision avec ses toiles (il avait toujours ses lanceurs de toiles sur lui pour une raison quelconque). Wanda, Scott et Clint l'observaient également, c'étant avancé de quelques places pour mieux voir. Sam s'amusait avec le gamin alors qu'il emmêlait joyeusement Vision et Rhodey dans ces toiles. Steve et Natasha étaient réunis pour évaluer ce qu'ils savaient du gosse jusqu'à présent.

 _"Bien! Je suis fier d'annoncer que j'ai corrigé mon dysfonctionnement et que nous pouvons maintenant voir la scène du ferry! Et pour m'excuser de l'attente, j'ai ajouté deux scènes supplémentaires. »_ Annonça la voix et Peter leva les yeux.

"Quelles scènes?" Demanda-t-il et la voix gloussa.

 _"Vous verrez. Et depuis l'accueil de notre ami le Docteur Banner, j'ai décidé d'ajouter une personne de plus à notre liste de présence. S'il vous plait, accueillez la belle Miss May Parker! »_ Annonça la voix.

« Peter? » Demanda-t-elle alors que son neveu courait vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Que se passe-t-il? M. Stark? » Elle regarda le milliardaire aux yeux écarquillés.

"Ah, May…" Tony ne savait pas quoi dire et se contenta de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le siège à coté de Bruce et devant le siège de Peter. Peter l'y guida et sauta sur son siège, laissant finalement Vision et Rhodey libres de leurs liens tandis que Tony regardait May. «Euh, la voix, ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps à expliquer? Pouvez-vous juste, je ne sais pas, lui faire implanter des souvenirs? »Demanda Tony. La tête de Peter se releva brusquement, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

 _«J'ai pris la liberté de le faire après avoir vu vos explications au docteur Banner. Vous êtes les bienvenus, au fait. Une fois que tout le monde est installé, la vidéo commence. On se voit quand c'est fini! »_ Leur dit la voix et May sembla surprise de voir ce que les autres avaient vu entraient dans son esprit.

Comment ont-ils su que cela fonctionnait? Elle gifla Tony au visage, méritant le respect de tout le monde dans la pièce, principalement de Rhodey et de Peter. Elle a également gagné des points dans l'estime de la Team Cap et de Bruce.

"D'accord, j'l'admets, je méritais celle-là ..." dit Tony en frottant sa joue rouge laissant apparaître une empreinte de main. May sourit et acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Peter et de lui claquer la nuque, provoquant un couinement surpris de la part de l'adolescent.

«Maintenant que je suis satisfaite, bonjour. Je suis May Parker, je suis la tante de Peter. » Se présenta-t- elle, attirant beaucoup de « Bonjour tante May » en réponse de la part de tous le monde. Elle cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de leur sourire. L'écran s'est ensuite allumé et toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers lui.

 **Nous voyons Peter sauter sur le bord du ferry et grimper à une fenêtre: «Allez, Karen, active le mode amplification sensorielle."**

«J'aime le nom que tu lui as donné, Karen.» Dit Tony à Peter, qui sourit fièrement sous les éloges. May sembla surprise de la présence d'une IA dans la combinaison.

 **"Tout de suite." Répondit Karen et l'écran de Peter à l'intérieur de son masque se fixa sur deux mecs assis.**

 **"Il est à l'avant, pont principal." Dit l'un des deux gars.**

 **« Je déteste ce gars. » Lui répondit l'autre et la caméra est retourné à Peter.**

 **"Lui je le reconnais, c'est le mec du pont." Murmura Peter en voyant le gars n ° 2 se lever et bouger, le premier lui disant de le tenir au courant. "C'est qui l'autre?" Demanda Peter.**

"Le mec du pont? Quel pont? »Demanda May. Peter gémit, réalisant qu'ils allaient probablement le regarder aussi.

 **"Je n'ai aucune information sur cet homme dans ma base de données." Répondit Karen. Il y a eu quelques bips sonores: «Oh un appel de May Parker». Le contact de May est apparu sur l'écran de Peter: «Je la bascule sur l'affichage tête haute? »**

 **«Je ne peux pas parler. Je la rappellerai. »Dit Peter à Karen alors que l'IA enlevait le contact.**

May jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, ainsi qu'à Tony. Et éventuellement Steve et Clint ainsi qu'à l'ensemble du cinéma. Peter se recroquevilla sur son siège alors que Vision posait une main sur son épaule.

 **Nous voyons Peter qui se relève après s'être cacher pour ne pas être vu par un passant, Dronie lui grimpant sur la tête. «Hé, Dronie, garde un œil sur ce type. Cette fois ci on ne doit laisser filler personne. »Ordonna Peter au drone, qui sauta de sa tête et tandis qu'il monta sur le côté du bateau. Le point de vue changea pour montrer Peter alors qu'il montait sur le côté du traversier, se déplaçant un peu sur le côté pour ensuite se jeter sur le dessus de ce dernier. Il rampa et baissa les yeux alors que Karen tirait une meilleure vue de leurs visages. "Qui c'est celui là à gauche?" Demanda Peter et Karen releva son casier judiciaire en réponse.**

 **«Mac Gargan. De nombreux crime à son actif, y compris l'homicide. J'active le mode mise à mort instantané ? »**

 **"Non, Karen, oublis la mort instantané." Lui dit Peter en continuant de regarder le groupe.**

"Question, pourquoi avez-vous mis un mode mise a mort instantané dans mon costume?" Demanda Peter, May et les autres se le demandèrent aussi.

«Honnêtement, je ne sais plus vraiment. C'était probablement tard dans la nuit, quand je ne carburer qu'a de la caféine. »Répondit Tony. Rhodey et Bruce acquiescèrent. Ils ont vu de leurs propres yeux à quoi ressemblait Tony dans ces moments. May jeta un regard inquiet à Tony en se retournant vers l'écran.

 **« Un pick up blanc. »Dit le type d'avant, s'approchant du groupe. Le criminel, Gargan, a fait signe à un autre qui parti.**

 **"Dronie, scan le ferry. Trouve moi un pick up blanc." Le petit drone s'envola et commença à balayer les véhicules à travers la paroi du transporteur. Il repéra un véhicule ayant la bonne morphologie et s'y rendit par les airs, découvrant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un pick-up blanc avec un gars assis sur le siège avant. Le gars est alors sorti du camion alors que le gars de Gargan approchait. Dronie fit un zoom arrière alors que le conducteur soulevait la bâche du camion pour révéler un tas d'armes. Dronie envoyait ce qu'il filmait à Karen qui les afficha sur l'écran de Peter. «Oh, c'est trop fort. J'ai les armes, les acheteurs et les vendeurs réuni au même endroit. »Dit Peter alors que Karen parlait.**

Clint était impressionné par le gamin, tout comme Wanda, Scott et Sam.

 **"Appel entrant de Tony Stark."**

 **"Non non Non. Arrête ! »Peter commença à reculer lorsque le visage de Tony apparut sur l'écran de Peter, au milieu des criminels et des armes.**

"Louper." Sourit Rhodey alors que Peter gémissait face au souvenir. Tony essayait de garder un sourire narquois.

 **"M. Parker. T'aurais une seconde? » Demanda Tony**

 **"Heu, pas vraiment, je suis au lycée." Essaya de mentir Peter, mais Karen, étant la merveilleuse IA de Peter, lui fit remarquer que non.**

 **"Ce n'ai pas vrai."**

Rhodey, Clint et Scott ont carrément commencé à en rire alors que Bruce et Tony rigolaient franchement. Wanda souriait à l'écran et May semblait amusée.

 **"Bon boulot à Washington" commença Tony, Peter retournant à son poste avec un "Ok." Tony poursuivit: "Mon père n'a jamais vraiment été derrière moi a m'encourager… et j'aimerai, tu sais, briser le cycle, changer …" Peter essayait de voir ce que les criminels faisaient, mais ne pouvait pas voir à cause du visage de Tony.**

Steve a jeté un regard à Tony, ce que le milliardaire a ignoré.

 **"Euh, je suis un peu occuper, je suis sur un truc là..." Peter continuait d'essayer de mieux voir les criminels.**

 **«Ne m'interromps pas quand je te complimente. Bon bref, de grandes choses vont bientôt… Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Tony alors que le ferry faisait retentir son klaxon.**

"Mesdames et messieurs, la chance de Peter Parker." S'exclama Peter alors que Tony riait et que May secouait la tête avec un petit rire.

 **"Heu, là, j'ai répète de fanfare", mentit Peter.**

 **"C'est étrange. Happy m'a dit que tu as arrêté les répètes il y a six semaines. C'est de la flûte? » Demanda Tony en jetant un coup d'œil à Peter, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était suspicieux.**

 **"Je vous laisse. Fin de l'appel. " Dit rapidement Peter à Karen tandis que Tony émettait un cri de protestation," Hey ! "**

"C'était impoli." Grommela Tony et Peter lui donna un sourire penaud. Rhodey s'est ensuite penché derrière les deux et attira l'attention de Vision en lui disant: "Pari 20, Tony va jouer au papa avec le gamin." Vision accepta le pari. Rhodey le fit aussi avec Bruce et May, qui ont également accepté. Ils étaient 2 contre 2, Rhodey et May croyant que Tony serait en mode papa alors Bruce et Vision, disant qu'il ne donnerai qu'une simple tape sur les doigts de Peter.

 **Peter a ensuite tiré une toile saisissant les clés du type. «Vous permettez ?! Confisqué !» Cria-t-il en sautant à côté des voyous. "Salut les gars. Le ferry d'armes illégal était à 10h30. Vous l'avez loupés. »Leur dit Peter en balançant les clés avant de lacer des toiles sur les mecs devant lui et de les rejeter vers l'arrière. Il a ensuite tiré une toile sur le gars qui se trouvait derrière les premiers, le faisant tomber du ferry alors qu'il collait l'autre extrémité de la toile au ferry lui-même, tirant en arrière le malheureux et le faisant se heurter sur le bord. Peter esquiva ensuite une attaque du type travaillant pour le Vautour, qui contrairement aux autres été armé. Le gars fini avec son bras armé coincé dans la rampe, alors qu'on découvrait que Toomes était l'autre inconnu. Il se leva pendant que quelqu'un lui rendait compte de la situation.**

«Putain de merde…» murmura Clint, observant l'écran avec une attention soutenue.

 **"Le type araignée est là." Toomes se fâcha et en s'éloigna de sa place. Les deux gars du camion ont avancé, l'un d'eux cherchant une moto à proximité.**

 **"Ow ow ow ! Pas si vite." Leur dit Peter en ramassant le mec et la moto, jetant les deux par terre. «Rien de casser? J'y suis allé un peu fort. » Admit Peter avant de se tourner vers le type avec l'arme coincé. "Te fâche pas mais l'autre gars se servait mieux de ce truc." Lui dit Peter en éjectant les réservoirs à toiles vides et les remplacent par de nouveaux pleins. En même temps, Dronie revint et se rattacha à sa poitrine. «Franchement ? Cà m'a choqué.» Plaisanta Peter tirant une toile grenade en arrière emprisonnant un gars qui essayer de s'enfuir.**

«Ok, c'était mauvais. Même pour toi. »Lui dit Tony et Peter sourit.

 **Un autre gars tenta de s'échapper, mais Toomes l'arrêta en lui tapant la tête plusieurs fois sur le pick up avant d'attirer l'attention de Peter, les deux se regardant. Toomes commença à sourire, mais avant que Peter puisse le rejoindre, des armes à feu furent pointé sur Peter par différents endroits.**

 **"Plus un geste! FBI. Ne bouge pas. Les mains en l'air. FBI. » Cria différents agents alors que Peter levait les mains et reculait.**

"D'accord, pour être honnête, j'ai pensé que ça ce passerait un peu mieux." Admit Tony avec une grimace. Peter haussa les épaules.

"M'a fait peur au début, mais j'ai pu travailler avec des personnes supplémentaires."

 **"Qu'est ce que ca veux dire ? FBI?" Demanda-t-il et Karen répondit.**

 **"Le FBI est le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation", l'informa-t-elle et Peter l'arrêta.**

 **"Je saconnais le sens du mots, je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'ils font là?" Demanda Peter, mais fut interrompu lorsque les ailes du vautour sortirent de la fourgonnette blanche. Le FBI et Peter se tournèrent vers le bruit pour voir le vautour sortir de la fourgonnette, une de ses armes à la main, alors qu'il avançait.**

 **Un agent du FBI a tiré un coup alors que Peter a commencé à crier: «Restez pas là. Restez pas là! » Le Vautour visa Peter, mais il esquiva, essayant de faire sortir tout le monde du chemin du Vautour. "Non. Attention, attention ! Dégagez, dégagez, dégagez! »Continua-t-il de crier, tirant les agents hors de la trajectoire d'une voiture lancer par le Vautour, celle-ci heurtant Peter et le gars accroché au ferry. Le Vautour s'envola et fit face au ferry. Il vola un peu alors qu'il tirait sur Peter. "Fuyez." Dit Peter au dernier agent du FBI, tandis que les autres montaient déjà les marches.**

May paniquait silencieusement. C'était une chose de savoir ce que faisait Peter, s'en était une autre de le regarder elle-même.

 **"Monte sur le pont supérieur. On dégage d'ici. » Dit le Vautour à son homme. Ce dernier commença à partir lorsque Peter lui tira une toile dessus. Le vautour la coupa cependant, permettant à l'homme de s'échapper. Au lieu de le suivre, Peter s'est tourné pour tirer sa prochaine toile sur la cheville du Vautour, essayant de ramener l'homme sur le ferry. Les agents du FBI ont commencé à tirer sur le vautour et l'homme a répliqué en leurs tirant dessus en retour. Au même moment, Peter tira sur son pied, déviant le tir qui fini par rentrer dans le ferry et heurter une rangée de sièges vides, les passagers se mettant à crier. Le vautour commença à reculer, mais Peter fixa la toile relier à son pied à une voiture, la voiture fut entraîné vers l'avant et heurta un poteau tandis que Peter l'esquiva en sautant par-dessus. Le vautour essaya de lui tirer dessus, mais Peter esquiva et se colla au mur du premier étage, tirant une autre toile sur le vautour. Le vautour continua à essayer de tirer sur Peter, qui parvint à esquiver en se balançant accrocher sur l'une de ses ailes pour finir par revenir au premier étage du ferry.**

Natasha avait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage alors qu'elle l'observait.

 **Le Vautour s'est débarrassé de toutes les toiles autour de lui et a commencé à charger son arme, mais fut arrêter par Peter qui tira sa toile sur l'arme du Vautour, essayant de la lui retirer. Le vautour tira sue son arme, faisant tomber Peter et heurtant un poteau. «Activez la toile Taser!» Cria Peter alors que sa toile produisait des courants électriques affectant le vautour et ses ailes. Le Vautour fini par lâcher son arme alors que Peter la ramener sur le ferry en tirant sur sa toile. L'arme tomba au sol et commença à trembler. Peter essaya de l'immobiliser, ce qu'il réussit à faire.**

 **"Toi tu te mêle de choses qui te dépassent." Lui dit le Vautour dit tandis que Peter levait les bras. Le fusil s'activa et coupa le ferry en deux. Le Vautour pris la fuite, son acolyte sautant sur son dos alors qu'ils s'envolaient. Les gens commencèrent à regarder les dégâts causés par le tremblement du ferry, de l'eau jaillit à travers la fissure créée par le pistolet. Les gens ont commencé à se déplacer d'un côté ou de l'autre du traversier, la fissure au centre devenant de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que le ferry se diviser.**

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il observait la situation avec horreur. Wanda porta ses mains à sa bouche tout en regardant la scène, les autres s'assirent dans un silence stupéfait. Même Tony, qui savait ce qui s'était passé, ne savait pas quoi dire.

 **"Oh la vache. Je fais quoi? "Cria Peter avant de prendre une décision." Karen ... passe tout au rayon X, donne moi tous les points forts de sa structure !"Ordonna-t-il, l'écran de casque devint noir et blanc et Karen soulignant les points forts en rouge. Les gens criaient et hurlaient pendant que Peter se dirigeait vers le haut: «Toile grenade. Toile grenade. Toile duo, allez. » Cria Peter en commençant à essayer de relier les deux morceaux ferry par ses points les plus forts. Il se déplaçait sans s'arrêter alors qu'il sautait d'un côté à l'autre, fixant des toiles tout en se dirigeant vers l'avant, se déplaçant également à travers les flammes. Il atterrit à l'avant, essoufflé en regardant ce qu'il avait fait. Le ferry craquait et gémissait alors que les toiles le tenaient à peine, les gens se blottissant l'un contre l'autre pour plus de confort.**

"Toi, Tu es un gamin vachement fort." Dit Scott à Peter et l'adolescent haussa les épaules.

"Mais ça n'a pas suffit…"

 **"Beau travail, Peter. Tu as réussi à 98%. » L'informa Karen et Peter se leva.**

 **"Quatre-vingt-dix-huit?" Demanda Peter alors qu'un grand homme se levait.**

 **"Ouais, Spider-Man!" L'homme commença à applaudir, mais s'arrêta quand une toile se brisa et il fut projeté au sol. De plus en plus de toiles commencèrent à se briser lorsque Peter s'exclama: «Non, non, non.» Il avait l'air terrifié alors que les gens se remettaient à crier et que l'eau remontait, emportant des voitures avec elle. Les côtés ont continué à basculer faisant glisser les gens tandis que les toiles continué de se rompre. Peter, tentant sa chance, plongea sur l'une des toiles qui se brisées et en saisie les deux extrémités, tirant sur chacune, essayant de remettre le ferry ensemble. Pendant un moment, il l'arrêta, mais les toiles continuèrent à se rompre et Peter se mit à crier de douleur alors les deux parties recommençaient à se séparer.**

«Oh mon dieu…» murmura May alors qu'elle regardait l'écran avec de grands yeux. Peter, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Tous les autres étaient assis dans un silence stupéfait, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

 **Peter avait l'air d'être sur le point de se laisser tomber, lorsque le ferry sembla se recollait. Une fois que cela semblait assez sûr, Peter se laissa tomber.**

 **"Il se passe quoi là?" Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. "Il se passe quoi là?" Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre devant lui et se figea.**

 **C'était Tony dans son armure d'Iron Man. Il leva les yeux par la fenêtre: «Tien, Spider-Man. C'était quoi déjà ? Une répète de fanfare? »Demanda-t-il innocemment en inclinant la tête. Il a ensuite regardé sur le côté alors que des jets miniatures supplémentaires sont venus et se sont attachés aux deux côtés du ferry, aidant Tony à assembler les deux côtés.**

"C'était putain d'effrayant Stark." Commenta Clint et Tony sourit.

«Au début, ça m'a fait peur.» Admit Peter et Rhodey renifla. Steve a silencieusement convenu avec Clint.

 **"Ouais, Iron Man!" Cria le grand mec et commença à applaudir lorsque Peter tourna la tête avant de sortir en courant. Peter a commencé à suivre Tony alors qu'il réparait la fissure dans le ferry, grimpait au plafond et courait derrière lui alors qu'ils sortaient du ferry.**

 **"M. Stark. »Cria Peter en se balançant sur l'échelle. «Hey, M. Stark, je peux faire quelque chose? Vous voulez que je fasse quoi? »Cria Peter alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Tony alors que Iron Man volait.**

 **"Tu en a fait assez comme ça." Lui dit Tony avant de s'envoler, laissant Peter monter et le regarder partir.**

"Aie.."

"La ferme, Barton."

 **On voit Peter assis sur un rebord, sans masque, Tony volant vers lui: «Dans l'épisode précédent de Peter le roi du coic, je t'es dit de ne pas fourer ton nez là dedns. Au lieu de sa tu as piraté un costume à plusieurs millions de dollars pour pouvoir faire tes petites combine en douce dans mon dos pour faire ce que je t'ai interdit de faire.»Tony le gronda et Peter détourna le regard.**

 **"Y a pas eu de blesser?" Demanda-t-il, le costume de Tony montré planant près de lui.**

 **«Et c'est pas grâce à toi.» Lui dit Tony, faisant tourner la tête à Peter.**

 **«Pas grâce à moi?» Demanda Peter en se retournant et en attrapant son masque, sautillant du petit mur. «Y avait ces armes qui se baladaient. J'ai essayer de vous dire ce qu'il se passer mais vous n'avait pas écouter. Rien de tout ça serai arriver si au moins vous m'aviez écouter. Et si vous en aviez quelque chose a faire vous seriez ici" Lui dit Peter et le costume d'Iron Man s'ouvrit, révélant Tony alors qu'il sortait. Peter recula alors que Tony faisait encore quelques pas.**

"Ah oui, et d'où vient l'idée?" Demanda Bruce et le visage de Peter rougit. Tony se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

«J'ai peut-être envoyé un costume vide pour l'aider une fois? Vous le verrez probablement plus tard… "

 **«Je t'ai écouté, petit. A ton avis qui a prévenu le FBI? Tu te rends compte que j'étais le seul à croire en toi. Tout le monde pensaient que j'était fou allier parce que je voulais recruter un gamin de 14 ans-»commença Tony, avant que Peter ne l'interrompe.**

 **"Là j'ai 15 ans."**

 **«Non, là tu ferme ton clappé, okai? Parce qu'il y a un adulte qui cause. '' Cria Tony en continuant, « et si quelqu'un était mort ce soir? Ca changerait tous, hein? Parce que ce serait ta faute. Et si tu meurt… pour le coût se serai ma faute. Je veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience "**

 **« Oui monsieur. Pardon, je suis désolé. " Commença Peter, mais Tony le coupa avec un " Ouai mais non. C'est du vent les excuses" Cependant Peter a continué," Je comprends. "Après quelques secondes en disant: « Je voulais simplement être comme vous. »**

 **« Et j'aurai voulut que tu me surpasse.» Répliqua Tony. «Bon, ça ne marche pas. Je vais reprendre le costume. " Lui dit Tony et Peter leva les yeux.**

 **"Pour longtemps?" Demanda Peter, la crainte sentendant dans sa voix.**

 **"Pour toujours." Répondit Tony. "Ouais, c'est comme ça que ça marche." Dit Tony alors que Peter essayait de dire: "Non, non. S'il te plaît, pas ça. Mr Stark, vous comprenez pas.» Mais Tony n'écouta pas:« Allez. »**

 **«Pitié, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne suis rien sans le costume. »Implora Peter et Tony lui jeta un regard dur.**

 **"Si vraiment tu n'est rien sans ce costume, alors c'est que tu ne le mérite pas." Lui dit Tony d'une voix grave. "Tu comprend ça? Argh, je croirais entendre mon père. » Se moqua Tony en regardant Peter.**

Rhodey sourit et May leva les sourcils, Vision et Bruce leur remettant 20 dollars. Tony leur jeta un coup d'œil quand Peter soupira.

De son côté, Steve pensait au commentaire désinvolte à propos de Howard.

 **"Je porte rien en dessous." Admit doucement Peter et Tony hocha la tête.**

 **"Bas on va arranger ça."**

 **La prochaine fois que nous voyons Peter, il porte un t-shirt portant l'inscription «J'ai survécu à mon voyage à New York» avec un taxi et un pantalon de pyjama Hello Kitty. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement et hésita avant de frapper à la porte, May ouvra la porte. Peter lui donna un petit et hésitant «Salut.» Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, laissant Peter fermer la porte alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon.**

"Oh, alors cette scène sera montrée?" Demanda May et Peter se laissa tomber sur son siège, tentant de tresser les cheveux de May plutôt que de regarder cette scène se dérouler.

 **«Je t'ai appelé toute la journée. T'as pas daigner répondre. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Après, cette incident sur le ferry. J'ai appelé cinq postes de police. J'en ai appelé cinq. » Peter se rapprocha d'elle pendant qu'elle continuer de crier.**

 **«Ca va.» Coupa Peter, mais May continua.**

 **«J'ai aussi appelé cinq de tes amis. J'ai appelé la mère de Ned. Tu imagines… »**

 **«Mai, Ca va. Honnêtement, faux que tu te détendes, c'est bon. Ca va» Lui dit-il et elle se leva, se tournant pour lui faire face.**

 **"Quoi ? Arrête ton baratin. Je sais que tu as quitté la colle. Je sais que tu as quitté ta chambre d'hôtel à Washington. Et que tu sors en cachette de la maison tous les soirs. Ca ne va pas du tout. Alors maintenant dit moi exactement ce qu'il se passe. Vide ton sac. C'est juste entre toi et moi, personne d'autre. »Elle lui dit honnêtement et il la regarda, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.**

 **«Chez Stark, le stage c'est fini.» Lui dit-il, comme s'il le disait plus fort, il craquerait.**

 **"Quoi?"**

 **"Ouais."**

 **"Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?" Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.**

 **«J'ai cru que si je travailler super dur, il accepterai... Mais, c'est…» Essaya de lui dire Peter en s'asseyant. "Mais j'ai tous fait foiré."**

Tony posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Peter en regardant cela. May soupira, revivant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Peter.

 **May bougea pour le réconforter, prenant sa tête dans ses bras alors qu'elle se frottait le dos. «Oh, ça va aller, ça va aller."**

 **«Excuse moi de t'avoir fait t'inquiéter.» Lui dit Peter.**

 **"Tu sais, j'essaye pas de te pourrir la vie."**

 **"Ouais je sais."**

 **"Dailleur, Moi aussi je sortais en douce."**

«Oh ho ho? C'est pas bien ! » Fit remarquer Rhodey avec un sourire, aimant May de plus en plus.

«J'étais jeune.» Lui dit-elle, n'allant pas plus loin.

 **"Ouais." May grimaça alors qu'elle descendait et reniflait Peter avant de reprendre pour caresser sa tête.**

 **« Va prendre une douche. Tu ne sens pas la rose. Tu sens… Tu sens les poubelles. »**

 **Elle s'arrêta pour lui permettre de se lever et Peter hocha la tête.**

 **«Je sais.» Dit-il en se penchant en avant et se leva pour s'éloigner.**

Alors que l'écran devenait noir, Peter avait terminé la tresse de May et avait cherché quelque chose pour l'attacher. "Psst." Peter tourna la tête pour voir Wanda lui tendant un élastique à cheveux. La remerciant doucement, il finit la tresse et la jeta autour de l'épaule de May, surprenant la femme.

«Et bien… ça m'a fait ressentir des sentiments.» Dit Tony et Peter lui lança un regard étrange.

«Je dois dire que les toiles sur le ferry auraient probablement tenus si tout le monde à bord n'avait pas commencé à bouger.» Dit Bruce en faisant signe à Vision de hocher la tête.

"En parlant de ça, quelle est la force de ce gamin pour réussir à maintenir les deux partie d'un bateau ensemble à bous de bras aussi longtemps?" Demanda Scott et Bruce haussa les épaules, ne le savant pas.

"Bien, même si j'étais furieuse à l'époque, je suis très fier de lui cette fois-ci." Dit May avec un sourire, faisant un clin d'œil à Peter, qui sourit.

«Je te nème, May.» Lui dit-il et la femme éclata de rire.

"Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose?" Demanda Tony, un sourire sur son visage. "Il y a une histoire là-dessous et je veux savoir."

Wanda sourit à l'interaction de la famille, cela lui rappelait les moments où elle et Pietro s'amusaient comme des enfants. Clint plaça une main sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers l'homme avec un petit sourire. Scott commença à rire sur d'autre chose alors que Sam revoyait ce qu'il venait de voir avec l'adolescent devant lui. Steve se demandait ce qu'il avait manqué durant son absence et comment il pouvait se rattraper. Natasha souriait au groupe en dessous d'elle, très amusé.

 _"La prochaine scène que je projette de vous montrer se déroulera avant la scène du ferry, c'est-à-dire la découverte de l'existence de ces armes par notre bébé araignée."_ Annonça la voix.

«Je m'interrogeais à ce sujet.» Dit Natasha alors qu'elle se mettait à l'aise. Le visage de Peter se crispa lorsqu'il réalisa que tous ses héros et May verraient son terrible interrogatoire et ses imitations de Vengeurs. En gémissant, il cacha son visage.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur l'histoire ou sur la traduction ;)

Je recherche actuellement un(e) béta pour relire mes traductions avant qu'elle ne soit publier, si vous êtes intéressé contacter moi en MP


	7. Chapitre 7: fête, arme et interrogatoire

Univers : Avengers & Spider-man: Retrouvailles (MARVEL)

Titre origina l: chemin à parcourir

Auteur : GeekIdiotCassy

Traductrice : Mikufic99

Correctrice : Mademoiselle-Cookie (un gros merci à toi ! 3)

(Chapitre non corrigé)

Je ne touche pas d'autres avantages.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

"Eh bien, avant de commencer ce clip, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais ajouter. Après-midi, il faudra peut-être un peu plus de temps avant que tout soit se joigne à nous. Thor Odinson! »Annonça la voix et eut un éclair de lumière avant que Thor n'apparaisse ses cheveux étaient coupés très court et il lui manquait après sa présence du cache-œil.

"Attend, quoi!?" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici !? "Peter regarde un peu paniqué la nouvelle personne qui apparaît dans le cinéma.

Tony siffla et fit signer à Thor de venir vers lui. "Bienvenue dans l'émission, Pointbreak." Dit-il alors que Thor le rejoignait, Bruce se leva également pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

«Ah, mon ami Anthony! Cela fait longtemps! Et Bruce! J'étais inquiet quand vous avez soudainement disparu du navire. »Salua Thor avant de se tourner vers Bruce.

«Eh bien, vois-tu, nous sommes ici pour regarder un film. Mais il y a autre choisi aussi. Dit Bruce à Thor. Peter devint vis à vis du dieu quand Bruce informait qu'il était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté la Terre.

"Je vois." Dit Thor, l'air sombre avant de s'éclaircir. "C'est donc la jeune araignée sur laquelle nous regardons un film!" Dit-il bruyamment en se dirigeant vers un Peter assommé. "Je suis Thor Odinson, roi d'Asgard!", Se présente-t-il, surprenant tout le monde au cinéma.

"P-Peter Parker, je suis Spider-Man." Peter se présente à Thor, en essayant de surmonter le choc.

"Roi?" Demanda Steve et la voix prit la parole avant que Thor puisse s'expliquer.

"C'est peut-être une histoire pour une autre fois." Annonça-t-elle. "Allons-nous commencer le film?" Demanda la voix avant de recommander le film, Thor s'assit derrière Tony.

 **«Petite soirée dans la banlieue huppée.** **Oh, çà réveille de vieux souvenirs.** **Je vous envisage. »Dit mai en s'approchant de la maison de Liz.**

"Vous faisiez la fête?" Sourit Tony face à May qui soupirait. Wanda renifla à la scène, un léger sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres.

 **"soirée mémorable en vu." Sourit Ned on the banquette back alors que la vue passait dans la voiture.** **Peter fronce les sourcils en regardant la maison.**

 **«Ned, certains chapeaux servent l'homme, tu as mis ce chapeau. Complimentée en regardant Ned, son propre sourire grandissant sur son visage.**

«Wow…» murmura Scott à Sam, qui sourit.

 **"Ouais, je me suis envoyé plus fort avec." Lui répondu Ned and Peter May.**

 **"C'est une mauvaise idée.** **Hé, si on rentrait plutôt." Dit Peter en détournant le regard de la maison pour regarder May.**

 **"Oh, Peter.** **Tu sais, je peux comprendre. Je sais que c'est difficile. Vous devez trouver votre place quand votre corps subit de grandes mutations. Tu es en pleine floraison. »Peter a déclaré qu'il pouvait tourner autour de Ned:« Je trouve ça stressé ces derniers temps. »**

Peter rougit quand Tony rit et que quelques autres le suivirent.

 **«En combat le stress en allant à une soirée. Et là, on est invité.** " **Ned se tourne vers Peter, qui commence à ouvrir la porte.**

 **«Ouai, d'accord.** **Je vais y aller. Je vais y aller. »Peter sortait de la voiture quand elle appela.**

" **Peter.** **Amuse-toi, d'accord?**

 **"Promis." Lui dit alors que Ned criait: "Au revoir, May."**

 **"Mec, il est où ton costume?" Demanda Ned et Peter lui montra le costume sous sa manche.** **"Cela va changer nos vies."**

«Pourquoi portes-tu le costume pour une soirée?» Demanda Steve et Peter rougit.

 **Quand ils sont entrés dans la maison, ils ont été accueillis par beaucoup de bruit et de personnes parlant elles-mêmes.** **On pourrait voir Flash s'amuser avec la table de mixage, des "DD-DJ Flash" sortant des enceintes.** **"Ok.** **On fait débouler Spider-man à la Tarzan, tu es que tu es super potes et j'enchaine avec un chèque ou une accolade de frangin" Dit Ned à Peter alors qu'ils naviguaient dans la foule, rencontrant MJ.**

"Oh, c'est pour ça." Fredonna Steve et Rhodey Sourit.

"Est-ce que c'est MJ?" Demanda May et Peter hocha la tête.

«Ouais, j'ai été surpris de la voir à la fête de Liz. Elle ne m'a jamais semblé faire partie des gens qui va à ce genre de fête. » Répondit Peter et Tony leva le front.

 **"Je rêve, vous êtes venu à cette soirée débile."**

 **"Mais toi aussi tu es venue ." MJ les regarda un moment avant de répondre.**

 **"Ah bon?" Elle s'éloigna ensuite d'eux, emportant son morceau pain grillé.** **Quelques instants plus tard, Liz les salua.**

 **"Oh, j'y crois pas.** **Les gars.** **La classe Ned. » Complimenta-t-elle et Ned sourit.**

 **"Salut, Liz."**

 **"Salut, Liz." Peter suivit après Ned, un sourire hésitant se formant.**

 **«Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez venus.** **A-Allez-y. Il y a des pizzas et des tas de trucs à boire.** **»Offrit elle et Peter regarda autour de lui.**

 **"Super sympas ta soirée." Complimenta Peter. Liz lui sourit.**

 **"Merci." Il y eut un bruit sourd plus loin et Liz détourna le regard. "Oh, je- Mes parents vont me tuer si il y a de la casse."** **Je dois-… allez jeter un coup d'œil» Peter acquiesça avec un petit« Ouais ». Elle leur donna ensuite un« Éclatez-vous »et partit.**

 **"A toute."**

 **"A toute." Dit Liz en sortant de l'écran.**

 **«Mec, que fais-tu?** **Elle est là, chope là dans ta toile." Ned regarda Peter qui secoua la tête.**

 **"Non non Non. Hors de question. Je peux pas.** **Spider-Man n'est pas une attraction, OK?** **Écoute, je vais juste…» Il hésita «être moi-même».**

«Tu vois, Tony? Au moins, il comprend que son alter ego n'est pas un tour de passe-passe. Dit Rhodey. Natasha sourit en se souvenant de cette nuit.

"Ugh, ne sommes-nous pas en train de parler?" Demanda Tony. Vision soupira.

 **"Peter, personne n'a envie de voir çà." Déclara Ned.**

 **«Trop gentil» dit Peter, l'air offensé.** **Il commença ensuite à marcher plus loin dans la maison et Ned le suivi avec admiration.**

 **«Péteur Parker, tu sais quoi de beau?» Cria Flash de la station de DJ en jouant au klaxon tandis que les adolescents autour étaient en train de rire: «Alors, il est où ton pote Spider-Man?** **Il est en mission avec Mégalie, ta copine imaginaire? "Il joua de nouveau le klaxon" Ce n'est pas Spider-Man.** **C'est juste Ned dans une polo rouge. »L'écran passe sur un tas de vêtements par terre.**

«Comment vient-il de t'appeler Peter?» Demandèrent May et Tony. Peter se recroquevilla sur son siège. Steve fronça les sourcils devant Flash, il n'aimait pas ce gamin.

 **"Salut tous le monde, c'est moi Spider-Man. Je suis ce que je vais faire un bonjour à mon pote Peter. Hey Ned, la pêche? T'a vu Peter? Il est où? Il doit être être loin. " Peter jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon. Quelques instants plus tard, il est dans la maison avec un soupir: "Punaise, c'est bidon. Je fais quoi sérieux?" Il y a un coup d'œil dans la maison et remarquablement rapidement que N'est-ce que promenant, le cherchant vraisemblablement.**

"Oh Peter ..." murmura May dans un souffle. Peter, évidemment, l'aquise, mais il s'est tu.

 **Peter est soudainement distrait de la fête, voyant une explosion bleue au loin.** **"Non ..." Murmura-t-il avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers l'explosion.**

«Gamin, qu'est-ce que je peux dire à propos d'étranges explosions bleues?» Soupira Tony et Steve Sourit. Les autres hors-la-loi étaient aussi, amusées.

 **La scène montre Peter enfilant son masque et sautant du rebord sur lequel il se raconte, tire sur ses toiles et se balançant dans la rue.** **Il atterrit sur le toit voisin d'une maison, sautant dans la cour arrière et tirant une nouvelle toile.** **Peter, is on a self-driver in golf and all is balancer.** **La scène revient à Peter qui traverse le parcours de golf en courant, les arroseurs s'activant et le pulvérisant avec de l'eau.** **"Ça craint."**

Thor se moqua ouvertement of this scene alors que les autres ricanaient. «Il y avait des arbres près de toi.» Fit remarquer Clint et Peter gémit, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

 **Nous voyons maintenant ce qui se passe sur le lieu des explosions bleues.** **L'homme qui utilisait l'arme et qui tournait avant l'homme vers lui: «C'est bricolé d'un robot d'Ultron importé directement de Sokovie."**

Wanda tressaillit to the mention de Sokovie tandis que les autres se demandaient comment ils se sont rassemblés tout ce matériel. Bruce avait l'air très mal à comprendre parler d'Ultron tandis que le visage de Tony restait vide.

" **Tien, t'a cas l'essayer. »Il tend l'arme et l'autre homme la prend avec hésitation.**

 **«Hey mec, je voulais du matos tranquille, discret. Et d'où tu me force la main d'abord? »Demande-t-il en lui rendant son arme. Peter est également vu en train de sortir sa tête du haut du pont, en regardant la scène se dérouler.**

 **«D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon.** **on a ce qu'il te faut, t'inquiète?** **C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba notre camion. »Le premier homme prend l'arme et la place à l'arrière du fourgon.** **"Bouge pas. Ok, j'ai des grenades à mini trous noirs, ..."le deuxième homme a commencé à se déplacer, un troisième le suivait," ...des canons électromagnétique Chitauri… "**

"Comment ces hommes ont-ils pu rassembler de telles choses?" Demanda Thor et c'est Peter qui pris la parole.

«L'homme pour lequel ils travaillent était un entrepreneur. Il avait était chargé du nettoyage des objets Chitauri jusqu'à ce que Stark Industrie prenne la relève », a expliqué Peter.

"Comment sais-tu çà?" Demanda Sam et Peter se tortilla sur sa place.

"Je- euh ... j'ai un peu fait mes recherches sur lui après la bataille finale."

 **«Tu te permet de tirer en extérieur maintenant?** **Grouille cousin, les temps changent.** **Nous sommes les seuls** **ceux qui vendent ce genre d'arme de high tech. » Dit le troisième homme à l'acheteur alors que le premier regardait autour de lui à l'arrière du fourgon.**

 **"oh, c'est surement eux qui on équiper les braqueur du distributeur de billet." Murmura Peter en réalisant qu'il continuait à regarder la vente d'armes se dérouler.**

"Ce braquage de banque était un gâchis." Soupira Tony et May acquiesça.

"Suis-je le seul à être un peu déconcerté par tout ça?" Demanda Scott aux autres ex-Avengers, la plupart acquiesçant. Natasha resta silencieux, sachant que cela arriverait probablement plus tard.

 **«Je cherche juste un truc pour braquer un mec, et pas pour l'envoyer dans une autre dimension." Répondit l'acheteur au troisième en faisant signe de son bras pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire.**

 **«J'ai eu des gravisseurs antigravité.» Continua le premier gars, regardant toujours autour de lui.**

 **"C'est grave toi." L'acheteur a été dirigé vers le premier ministre ou Peter Sonna.** **Peter essaya rapidement de prendre pour l'étudiant.**

"D'accord, cette sonnerie est vraiment nul." Annonça Tony. Rhodey jeta un coup d'œil à Tony, sachant exactement qu'il était un hypocrite.

 **"Hey, c'est quoi ce bince?" Le troisième homme sortit d'une arme et dirigeait vers un pendentif que Peter sortait son téléphone, écran allumé avec le contact de Ned.** **"C'est un traknar?" Accusa le troisième homme en pointant son arme sur sa cible alors qu'il reculait, levant les mains.**

 **"Hé, hé, mec, calme toi." Dit l'homme en essai d'arrêter le troisième.** **Peter se laissa tomber de sa cachette.**

May et Tony étaient instantanément inquiets. Tout le monde s'assit, leur attention sur le garçon.

 **"Hé!** **Doucement.** **Si tu veux descendre quelqu'un, descends-moi."**

"Tu vas faire tuer en jouant comme ça." Dit Natasha à Peter, qui a grimacé.

Tony, de son côté, réfléchissait à toutes les façons dont ça pouvait mal tourner.

 **"CA marche." Dit le troisième homme en arme de Pierre, qui l'entraîna rapidement et la jeta loin de lui.** **L'ex-acheteur commença à jouer la scène, le premier s'équiper d'une arme familière, se retournera et frappa Peter avec.** **Peter s'envola sous la puissance du coup et atterrit dans la poutre de support en ciment.** **Le troisième gars démarré la camionnette alors que le premier éclatait de rire, il était retourné rapidement et sauté à l'arrière du fourgon.**

May sursauta et Peter ont tendance à aller de l'avant.

"N'est-ce pas l'arme que l'autre gars avait sur le ferry?" Demanda Sam et Rhodey hocha la tête.

"Ouais, je pense que c'est elle."

 **"C'était quoi ça?" Demanda Peter en se levant un peu, s'accrochant à la porte du fourgon avec une toile.** **La camionnette a continué à rouler, entraînant Peter avec elle.** **La camionnette rejoignit la route et fit un virage serré, jetant Peter sur une poubelle.** **Mais Peter n'a pas perdu le prix et a tiré une autre toile sur la camionnette.**

 **"Faut qu'on l'appelle." Dit le troisième homme au premier alors qu'il se retournait.**

 **"Non, non, non." Dit le premier homme, s'équipant avec une autre arme.** **Il était pointé sur Peter, qui était toujours traîné contre la route et tiré.** **Il a raté Peter, il a touché la porte du fourgon.**

 **"Non, t'as recommencer?" Cria le troisième homme, qui reçu en réponse un très mature: "La ferme."**

 **"Je l'appelle." Le troisième type sortit son téléphone et appuya sur le contact, pour ensuite le mettre à son oreille.** **La scène se dirigea ensuite sur un téléphone qui sonnait et qui fut décroché par Mason.**

 **«Le téléphone de Toomes.» Il répondit, mais dès qu'il entendit ce qui se passait à l'arrière-plan, il fit une grimace.** **Puis la scène a de nouveau changée pour montrer Toomes avec un chalumeau et des lunettes de protection, chauffant quelque chose.**

 **"Patron." Mason s'approche de Toomes et attire son attention avant que la scène ne change à nouveau pour revenir sur Peter et le fourgon.**

 **"Oh, mes fesses!" S'exclame-t-il en se faisant tirer dessus à nouveau.** **Il perd sa prise sur l'une des toiles lorsque le tir manque.** **La fourgonnette heurte alors une bosse sur la route et le premier type lâche son arme, la laissant tomber de la fourgonnette et descendre une colline.** **Le troisième type essaie ensuite de faire lâcher Peter en tournant brusquement, obligeant Peter à percuter une voiture, à faucher des poubelles, puis à percuter une boîte aux lettres en brique, la détruisant à moitié.**

Bruce regarda Peter détruire facilement la boîte aux lettres. "Wow ... nous avons vraiment besoin de faire ces tests." Dit-il émerveillé.

Peter sourit: «Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai cassée cette nuit-là.» May se retourna et il se racla l'arrière de la tête.

"Peter!"

"Ma question est, qu'est-il arrivé à l'arme qui est tombée du fourgon?" Demanda Bruce. Quelques autres ont fredonné leur accord alors que le film continuait.

 **Le troisième gars a souri en voyant cela.** **En regardant à travers le rétroviseur latéral, nous voyons Peter debout et en train de tirer une toile.** **Elle s'accroche à la porte de la fourgonnette, mais celle-ci est tellement endommagée qu'elle se casse et tombe, laissant Peter debout alors que la camionnette part.**

 **"Super… Un raccourci! » Soupira Peter alors qu'il commençait à courir vers la maison de quelqu'un, sautant par dessus leur portail et glissant sur leur voiture.** **"Salut.** **Bonne partie.** **Amusez-vous. »Crie Peter en passant devant deux gars dans le garage qui jouent au tennis de table.** **"Whoa!** **Salut mon copain, dit-il alors qu'un chien s'approche de lui et lui saute dessus.** **«Excuse, pas le temps de faire mumuse.** **Tiens, va chercher." Peter jette un bâton et le chien va le chercher.** **Peter utilise ce temps pour tirer une toile et partir.** **"Whoo! C'est quand même mieux comme ça. »Peter se balance jusqu'à arriver dans un jardin où il s'accroche accidentellement à une cabane dans un arbre et la tirant par terre.** **L'élan que lui donne cette chute le propulsa dans l'arrière-cour d'une autre personne, où il atterrit sur le toit de leur hangar qui s'effondra.** **Il court alors hors du hangar, après avoir éventuellement cassé quelques objets, et commence à courir dans la cour arrière de ces mêmes personnes, faisant de plus en plus de dégâts matériels au fur et à mesure qu'il avance.** **«Ça sent trop bon.» Crie-t-il à un gars qui fait des grillades dehors alors qu'il traverse la cour de ce pauvre gars.** **Il tire alors une toile sur une branche d'arbre et s'éloigne.** **"Super film!» Crie-t-il en se balançant a la surface de la piscine de son voisin où se déroulait une fête, éclaboussant beaucoup de monde et brisant accidentellement son foyer en brique.** **Il perd alors accidentellement le contrôle et atterrit dans une autre cour arrière, les guirlandes de lumières du foyer précédent s'emmêlant autour de lui.** **Il surprend deux filles dans une tente alors qu'il les regarde avec les yeux de son masque qui tressautent.** **«Oh, hé, les filles.» Après avoir dit ça, les filles ont commencé à crier.** **"NON!** **Non! Cria-t-il alors qu'il tentait de partir, les filles s'enfuyant ans la direction opposé.**

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire lors de ces scènes. "O-Oh mon dieu ..." la respiration de Clint était sifflante. "C'était de l'or comique."

Natasha sourit: "Je vois qu'il prend exemple sur Stark pour casser des choses."

"Hey!"

 **La scène c'est ensuite centré sur Ned qui se trouvait dans une pièce vide de la soirée de Liz, essayant toujours d'appeler Peter.** **"Salut, c'est Peter.** **Laissez un message. » Intervint la boîte vocale de Peter et Ned regarde autour de lui avant de répondre:« Peter, où t'es fourré?** **Le chapeau ça sert à rien.** **C'est la loose.** "

 **La scène retournée sur la camionnette qui s'éloigne, Peter la rattrapant presque. "Vous avez eu chaud." Il se trouve un chemin sur un toit et réussit à une nouvelle fois. "Vous croyez pouvoir m'échapper, n'est pas?" Il se laissait tomber sur l'un de nos bouts alors qu'il s'en tenait à la fourgonnette. "Je t'aime quand je veux, où je veux." Peter commence à s'essouffler alors qu'il sortait du dernier toit en sautant. "Surprise!" Mais rien n'a été fait avant qu'il ne soit possible de le voir sur la camionnette. Peter Cria de surprise en se retournant pour voir ce qui se passe. C'était la tenue de Toomes en Vautour.**

Ceux qui m'étaient pas pour le combat avec le Vautour ont été surpris par son apparence.

 **"C'est quoi ça?" Peter commença à tirer sur les griffes du vautour tandis qu'il portait le portrait.** **Toomes baissa les yeux sur Peter alors qu'il luttait, les lunettes de vision nocturne brillaient.** **Quelques instants plus tard, le logo de l'araignée sur les dos de Peter a commencé à émettre un bip et un parachute est sorti, tirant de Peter hors de la portée du Vautour.** **Mais comme Peter tombé, il n'a pas pu se démêler du parachute.** **Il est tombé dans la rivière, pris au piège dans le parachute.** **Après quelques instants, a choisi d'être tiré dans l'eau, sauvant Peter.** **Peter confus leva the eyes for see out, on the life, on the water, d'Iron Man.** **"Oh, hé." Marmonna-t-il alors que l'armure accélérait.**

Tony Grimaça. "Je suis à peu près sûr que ça aurait pu mieux se passer."

"D'où est-ce que ça vient?" Demanda May.

"J'ai ajouté beaucoup de choses à son costume", explique Tony, "y compris un appareil de chauffage."

 **La scène s'ouvrait sur Peter qui tordait son masque pour se retirer toute l'eau.** **"Et après un seul coup il m'est tombé dessus. Genre, comme un monstre. Puis il m'a chopé et j'ai… Il m'a emporté dans les airs genre à 1000 pieds, il m'a équilibré "La scène fit un zoom arrière pour montrer Peter assis sur un terrain de jeu avec l'armure d'Iron Man planant devant lui.** **«Comment vous m'avez trouvé?** **Vous avez mis une balle dans mon costume? »Demanda Peter, légèrement tremblant de froid et humide.**

 **«J'ai tout mis dans ton costume.** **Y compris ce chauffage. »Répondit Tony en chauffage dans le costume de Peter.** **Presque instantanément, la vapeur commençait à sortir du costume.**

Tony hocha la tête à cette scène. "Euh ..." murmura May alors que les autres souriaient à la façon dont Tony agissait.

"Il agit très paternellement avec la jeune araignée." Murmura Thor à Bruce, qui s'était déplacé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison." Sourit Bruce.

" **Oooohh. C'est beaucoup mieux.** **Merci."**

 **Peter bougea peu de temps alors que Tony continuait: «Quesqu'y a passé la tête?"**

 **«Le mec avec les ailes est clairement identifié avec les fournisseurs de ces armes.** **Je dois le coffrer. Lui dit Peter déplaçant son bras vers l'extérieur.**

 **«Le coffrer? Tu fais ça maintenant?** **Il n'y a rien de mieux à dire, il y a des gens qui ont géré ce genre de choisi. "Tony bougea le bras comme s'il commandait quelque chose avant choisi de rebaisser le bras.**

 **"Les Avengers?"**

 **"Non non non.** **C'est du trop petit gibier pour eux."**

Les hors-la-loi grimacèrent alors que Tony soupira. Les choses étaient vraiment un désordre.

 **«Oui, n'empêche, il ne fallait pas vous déranger à venir jusqu'ici. Je gérais, y'avait pas de problème. "Peter agita la main avec dédain.**

 **"Ah, mais je ne suis pas… Ici." La plaque avant du casque de Tony s'ouvrait pour révéler que l'armure était vide.** **La scène c'est ensuite tournée vers Tony lors d'une fête en Inde.** **«Et oui, Dieu merci il y avait du Wifi sinon ... tu serais cuit à l'heure qu'il est.» Dit Tony en acceptant de prendre un verre d'un serveur.** **"Oublis le gars à la dégaine de Vautour, tu veux bien."**

"Oh, alors c'est pourquoi Peter a agi de manière à ce que l'incident du ferry se produise." Dit Scott, les autres acquiesçant.

"Ugh, j'ai été un tel abruti." Gémit Tony, suscitant un petit rire de Vision et de Rhodey.

"Imagine si Pepper était au courant." Rhodey se mit à rire à l'expression de Tony après avoir dit ça.

 **"Pourquoi?" Demanda Peter et la scène reprit à Tony.**

 **"Pourquoi?** **Parce que je le demande!" Cria Tony, attentif des proches proches de lui.** **"Pardon madame, je parle d'un ... à un ado." S'excusa-t-il avant de retourner à Peter: "Fait profil bas.** **Apprends le métier en aidant les gens de la rue, comme la dame qui t'offrait des churros. Contente toi d'être la petite araignée… sympas du quartier?" Tony plaça le verre sur un rebord à côté de lui alors que la scène continuait de naviguer entre lui et Peter.**

 **"Mais je suis prêt à faire plus maintenant."**

 **La plaque faciale de Tony se ferma, "Non, tu n'est pas prêt."**

 **"Par contre j'était prêt pour combattre Captain América." Essaya de se défendre Peter, mais Tony continua d'avancer.**

 **«Crois-moi, petit.** **Si le capitaine avait voulu t'allonger il l'aurait fait. "**

Le film s'est arrêté pendant que Steve se levait. "Euh, je peux te parler?" Demanda-t-il à Tony, qui lui jeta un regard étrange.

«Je suppose?» Dit Tony en se levant et en suivant Steve dans un coin isolé.

"Écoute, Tony-"

"C'est Stark."

"-Stark, je suis désolé. Vraiment je le suis." Tony leva la tête vers Steve, Wanda semblant surpris en arrière-plan. «Je ne voulais pas que nous devenions comme ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que les choses soient… normales. Comme elles l'étaient quand nous avons formé les Avengers. À l'époque où nous nous entendions tous et étions amis. Une famille même. "Continua Steve et Tony soupira.

"Je sais. Je ne veux pas que les choses reviennent comme avant, mais elles ne peuvent pas être changées. Les choses ont changé maintenant. »Admettez Tony avant de faire demi-tour et de lui rendre son siège sans un autre mot. Steve le suivit, un léger sourire parcourant son visage.

Le film a représailles.

" **Écoute moi bien.** **Si jamais tu retombais sur les armes, tu appelles heureux" Il y avait un bruit de moteur de voiture et Peter fit une grimace.**

 **"Vous êtes au volant?"**

 **«Écoute, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour aller dans une bonne fac.** **Je connais du monde au MIT.** **Fin of connection. "Tony a écrit et a commencé à partir.** **La scène est finalement revenu à Peter alors qu'il était assis, a essayé de continuer à parler à Tony.**

«Ton…» soupira Rhodey.

 **"Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans… Monsi" Mais il a été interrompu vendredi.**

 **"M.** **Stark n'est plus connecté.» L'informa l'armure avant de s'envoler.**

Bruce se demandait s'il était composé de Tony dont il avait parlé quand il était au courant de tout ce qu'il avait raté.

«Ah vendredi. Tellement fiable. »Tony Sourit, non-contentant d'un soutien derrière le siège de Peter.

tellement mignon. Pensa May alors qu'elle était un coup d'œil derrière elle pour le duo père-fils.

 **"Génial." Soupira Peter** **"Fait profil bas? Qu'est-** **ce qu'il veut dire par là?» Grommela Peter en rentrant, mais il s'arrêta une fois qu'il a vaincu l'arme de la poursuite poursuivie.** **Il la retourna pour révéler son cœur.** **N'est-ce pas?** **"Alors, ça se passe? Ça y est, j'arrive. »Dit Pierre en répondant au téléphone.**

«Alors, c'est comme ça que ton petit-copain a eu le cœur.» Dit Tony en baissant les yeux vers Peter. Wanda regarda les deux, repérant des mots et des sentiments non dits.

 **«Non, en fait, je t'appelais pour ne rien dire du tout.** **Écoute ça. »Ned plaça ensuite au téléphone sur le haut-parleur et le tendit.**

 **"Quand je dis" péteur ", dites-vous" Parker ". Péteur!", Cria Flash à la foule depuis son stand de DJ.**

«Je jure que je…!» Peut être été coupé par Peter en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Whoa! Calme-toi! Tout va bien, il ne me fait rien de mal." Lui dit Peter en mentant à moitié. Il voulait qu'il soit calme, mais en visage et en visage de celui de Tony, ils ne seront pas contenus pour un long moment.

 **«Parker!» La foule se rappelle et cela se répète sur l'image, Peter, secouant la tête.**

 **«Pas de bol, je crois qu'on est toujours des perdants.** **On se voit demain. "**

 **«Ouai, on voit au lycée.» Peter raccrocha et ramassa l'arme.** **La scène a ensuite montré Peter ouvrant une porte et passe sa tête.** **"Mai, t'es là?" La scène reprit ensuite sur Peter assis à son bureau avec son masque.** **"Salut Karen.** **Ça va?"**

Peter parlait de son «identité secrète» et se demandait comment elle voulait vraiment être vue plus tôt. Les ex-vengeurs avaient l'air légèrement amusés par l'action.

" **Salut, Peter.** **Ça a été le contrôle d'espagnol?" Demanda Karen que nous avons regardé que voix Peter dans le masque.**

 **"Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'aider, mais j'essaye de dire les gars que j'ai vu sous le pont l'autre soir? Mais c'est tendu, je me souviens plus que d'un bout de leur plaque d'immatriculation. »Demanda Peter en jouant avec un stylo.**

 **«Je peux lancer une reconnaissance faciale sur les images de votre rencontre.» Lui dit Karen alors que des informations apparaissaient sur le HUD.**

 **"les images?" Demanda Peter, les yeux du masque d'élargissement.**

 **«Oui, Peter.** **J'enregistre tout ce que tu vois. "**

«Euh, Stark, je pense qu'il y a une ligne de démarcation entre la protection et le harcèlement. Je pense que tu as franchi cette ligne. »Sourit Clint, observant le changement d'expression de l'autre homme et la façon dont May soupira.

 **"Tout tu dis?"**

 **"Tout."**

 **"Genre non-stop?" Continuez de demander Peter alors que les images étaient montées à l'intérieur du masque.**

 **"C'est le protocole Baby-moniteur."**

Tout le monde sauf Peter en a ri. Peter se laissa tomber dans son siège et Vision sortit de lui, gardant son amusement à un niveau inférieur.

 **"Ah oui, bien sûr." Peter laissa tomber le stylo alors qu'il se posait sur le front.** **"Alors, heu… Ouai, tu peux remonter à vendredi dernier?"**

 **«Avec plaisir.» Karen a alors montré une vidéo de Peter portant le masque devant un miroir.**

 **"Salut tout le monde.** **Ouais, la soirée tabasse.** **Hé Liz, la pêche?** **Peter m'a beaucoup parlé de toi." Dit le Peter de la vidéo, les yeux du masque faisant un clin d'oeil.**

«Oh mon Dieu… je vais devoir demander cette séquence à Karen. Toute la séquance. Dit Tony, un grand sourire au visage.

"S'il te plaît, envoie-moi des copies." Ajouta Clint, Scott trop occupé à rire pour répondre.

 **"Non non non.** **J'étais en train de déconner.** **Avance, c'est plus tard, bien plus tard dans la journée.» Lui dit Peter en faisant un geste de la main.** **La vidéo suivante montrait Peter toujours dans le masque devant le miroir, cette fois avec un faux Mjolnir.**

 **"Oui c'est moi, Thor, fils d'Odin." Déclara Peter, locataire le faux Mjolnir.**

Thor était le plus bruyant à rire cette fois-ci.

«Jeune araignée, je vois que tu m'apprécies.» Finit par tousser Thor après s'être calmé un peu. Peter rougit juste et essaya de se cacher plus profondément dans son siège.

 **"Non non Non.** **C'est carrément… Ce n'est carrément pas ce que nous voulions voir." Dit Peter alors que la vidéo commençait à tourner.**

 **"Tes imitations sont très drôles." Dit Karen à Peter, clairement amusé.**

"En effet." Dit Natasha, rangeant son téléphone.

 **"Saute direct à la vente d'armes." Karen montra les images alors que Peter se levait, "C'est ça.** **Les deux à droite, c'est qui?"**

 **"Recherche dans les bases de données de la police." Des encadrés apparurent autour du visage des hommes, alors que les enregistrements commençaient à défiler à gauche.** **"Aucunes traces de ces deux individus."**

 **"Rien?"**

 **"Troisième individu identifié." L'informa Karen, le deuxième homme de la scène étant identifié.** **"Aaron Davis, âgé de 33 ans. Il possède un casier judiciaire et une adresse dans le Queens."**

 **«Et si on lui rendait une petite visite.» Dit Peter en retraitant sa capuche.**

 **"Voudrais tu que j'active le protocole interrogatoire enrichis?" Demanda Karen et Peter se retourna, le contemplant l'idée.**

 **"Euh, ouais."**

 **L'écran se tourne ensuite sur Aaron Davis qui se dirige vers sa voiture, suivi par Dronie.** **Une fois que Davis a atteint sa voiture, Peter un sauté au plafond et un attaché de Davis au coffre de sa voiture, Dronie scrutant son visage.** **«Tu te souviens de moi?» Demanda Peter, sa voix très grave.**

Bruce secoua simplement la tête. "Je ne veux même pas savoir, Tony."

 **"Hey-" Davis leva la main libre alors que Peter s'approchait de lui.**

 **«Je veux des informations et tu me donnes en vitesse.» Demanda Peter.**

"Peter." May lui lança un regard désapprobateur, faisant un peu plus jeune.

 **"Très bien, tranquille."**

 **"Déballe!"**

 **"Ta fait quoi à ta voix?" Demanda Davis, prenant Peter au dépourvu.**

 **"Comment ça, j'ai fait quoi à ma voix?" Demanda Peter. Davis lui répondu.**

 **«Je t'ai entendu près du pont.** **Je sais reconnaître une fille. "**

"Hey! Ma voix est plus aigu que la normale, mais ce n'est pas si aigu!" Gémit Peter, qui a provoqué le rire de l'homme du cinéma.

 **"Je ne suis pas une fille.** **Je suis un garçon.** **Je suis un homme." Bégaya Peter alors que Davis commençait à charger ses cours dans le coffre.**

 **"Je me fiche de ce que tu es, une fille, un garçon ..."**

 **"Je ne suis pas une fille.** **Je suis un homme.** **Bon allez man.** **Dis-moi** **que je** **vends** **ces armes?** **Faut que je sache.** **Mon intérêt à être classé par nom» est la porte du coffre-fort, Peter.**

"Il a déjà tellement fini avec le gamin." Natasha a marmonné à Steve, qui a acquiescé de la tête.

"Whoa, vous êtes un garçon bourru." Dit Scott à Peter, qui a une camarade insecte souri à son.

 **"Tu débute dans le métier toi, hein?" Peter regarda Dronie avant de parler.**

 **"Désactivez le mode Interrogatoire." Dronie revint à Peter, qui regarda Davis.** **S'te plait, mec.** **Ces mecs vendent des armes hyper dangereuses.** **On ne peut pas laisser circuler librement. L'une d'elle était l'épicerie Dalmar en deux. T'imagine si ... »**

 **"Tu connais Delmar?" Demanda Davis a changé de sujet.**

 **"Oui, les meilleurs sandwichs du Queens."**

 **"Ceux du Méga dale sont bon aussi."**

 **"Trop de douleur."**

 **"J'aime bien le pain."**

"C'est une façon de sortir du sujet." Rhodey sourit devant la tournure apparemment normale de la conversation.

 **«Vas y man, s'il te plaît.» Supplia Peter, renvoyé à la conversation sur le sujet.** **Après quelques instants de silence, Peter se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.** **"Il est vraiment ce mode d'interrogation Karen, moi refais plus jamais ça."**

 **"L'autre soir, t'as sortis au gars," si tu veux tirer sur quelqu'un, tire sur moi. "" Parla Davis arrêtant Peter. "Il fallait dans le slip." Peter se retourna et regarda vers Davis, qui continua à parler, "J'ai pas envie que ces armes traînent dans le quartier. J'ai un neveux qui habite ici."**

"Vous voyer! Il est d'accord avec moi!" S'exclama Scott et les autres hors-la-loi soupirèrent.

"Bien que ce soit un geste très imprudent." Tony regarde Peter, qui lui sourit d'un air penaud.

"Dit M. téméraire lui-même." Murmure Rhodey à Bruce. Bruce soupira simplement, sa bouche se soulève un peu pour un ancien sourire.

 **Peter s'approcha encore de Davis: «C'est qui ces gens?** **T'a des infos a moi refiler sur les gars avec des ailes?**

" **A part que c'est un psychopathe déguisé en démon, j'ai rien.** **Je ne sais pas qui c'est ni la crèche." Peter s'appuya contre la voiture de Davis et se cogne la tête contre le toit.** **«Mais je sais où il sera pointeur.» Termina Davis après quelques secondes, Peter se redresse.**

 **"Sans déc?"**

 **"Ouais, il y a l'autre gros côté avec qui je bossais, il doit faire un deal avec lui." Lui dit Davis et Peter sauta de joie.**

 **"Ouai!** **Ouai.** **Oh merci"**

 **"Hey.** **Hey.** **Hé," cria Davis en empêchant Peter de partir. "- Je ne t'ai pas dit où ça se passait.** **T'as même pas l'adresse." Lui rappela-t-il. Peter commença à revenir.**

"Oh mon Dieu, tout ça, c'est juste un gâchis." Clint regarda Natasha qui souriait légèrement.

"Hé, c'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça." Essaya de se défendre Peter. Clint était quelque peu surpris que Peter l'ait entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'audience améliorée.

" **Oh grave ta raison, j'ai pas assuré. Le boulé. Vas y, je t'écoute. C'est pù?" Demanda Peter, s'appuyant sur le nouveau véhicule de Davis.**

 **"Je peux te faire un conseil?** **Faudrait vraiment que tu bosses cette partie de ton taf."**

" **What is tu racontes.** **Je suis intimidant." Lui dit Peter en s'appuyant sur la voiture et sur les bras.** **Davis lui a juste donné un regard fait.**

 **«Le férie de Staten Island, à 11h.» Informa-t-il.**

 **«Oh, c'est bientôt.** **Ça se dissous tous seuls en deux heures. »Dit Peter en toile alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.**

 **"Non non.** **Tu me vera ce truc." Demanda Davis, mais Peter continuait de s'éloigner.**

 **"Deux heures.** **Tu l'as pas volé."**

 **"J'ai acheté des glaces mec."**

 **"Tu le mérites.** **Tu es un criminel.** **Tchao, monsieur le criminel." La scène s'estompa en noir.**

"Et c'est la fin de ce clip. Nous allons maintenant faire une courte pause.» Leur dit la voix. Tout le monde s'est levé et a commencé à s'étirer.

"C'était une longue celle là." Dit en s'étirant, quelques articulations dans le processus.

"Tout a fait d'accord." Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, avait l'air de contempler quelque chose. «Tu as choisi quelque chose en tête?» Demanda Tony et Peter leva les yeux vers lui.

"Eh bien, je pense juste à la façon dont nous avons l'impression de mec cool s'est effondrée devant tous les Vengeurs."

"Oh, fais-moi confiance quand je te disais que ta réputation était déjà partie quand tu as mentionné The Empire Strikes Back." Tony éclata de rire à l'expression de Peter.

«Je vais devoir parler aux parents d'Eugene.» Soupira May alors que Rhodey s'approchait d'elle. "Vous voyez, je sais que Peter et lui ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, mais je ne savais pas que cela avait empiré." Lui dit-elle.

"Si jamais tu as besoin de renfort, tu peux toujours nous contacter." L'information Rhodey en haussant les épaules. "Je suis sûr que votre réponse était acceptée."

"La jeune araignée ressemble à un vaillant héros!" S'exclama Thor à voix haute.

"Il est un peu naïf", Peter leva les yeux sur l'Asgardien, "mais il a beaucoup de potentiel. Peut-être qu'un jour se réjouit les Vengeurs.

Steve a vu tout le monde se scinder en groupes. Natasha et Clint commençaient à parler à voix basse pendant que Sam et Scott jouaient et imitaient la scène d'interrogatoire qu'ils venaient de regarder. Thor et Bruce parlaient de Peter et May parlait avec Rhodey. Wanda c'était tournée vers Vision et les deux étaient maintenant dans une conversation silencieuse comme les deux espions. Steve laissa échapper à un souper et espérer que tout irait bien à la fin.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus? Des avis, des critiques? N'hésitez pas;)


End file.
